A new history
by Yael Bones
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si colagusano se arrepintiese de entregar a los Potter?, ¿Como cambiaria la historia?
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche fría aquel Halloween de 1981, en la plaza del Valle de Godric los niños salían de sus casas acompañados de sus padres para pedir dulces a los alrededores, todo estaba en perfecto orden para los seres no mágicos, en cambio para los magos eran tiempos difíciles pues estaban en guerra contra una organización supremacista cuyo objetivo era eliminar a todos los nacidos muggles y gobernar sobre ellos.

Lo que no sabían era que aquella noche seria crucial para el curso de la guerra.

Dos hombres se encontraban caminando por la fría calle del Valle de Godric, el que destacaba era un hombre alto, de complexión delgada a juzgar por su ropa y que estaba cubierto por una capucha; el segundo hombre era bajito, era regordete y en su cara se podía observar su nerviosismo.

El hombre alto era conocido por el seudónimo de Lord Voldemort, el segundo era conocido por el nombre de Peter Petigrew y el seudónimo Colagusano.

Los dos hombres caminaban por la calle de forma rápida para poder evitar miradas indiscretas, aunque más bien lo que quería era no poner sobre aviso a su presa. Después de caminar uno 40 metros Lord Voldemort se detuvo y miro a su acompañante.

-Dame la dirección Colagusano –dijo con voz fría y demandante.

-To-tome a-amo –dijo Colagusano dándole una nota temblando de miedo.

 _-La casa de los Potter se encuentra en el Valle de Godric –_ leyó Lord Voldemort en voz alta y de inmediato una gran casa apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Transfórmate –ordeno Voldemort a Colagusano y este se transformó en una rata y se alejó de ahí.

Lord Voldemort estaba extasiado. Por fin destruiría al niño que representaba una amenaza para su victoria, puso un encantamiento silenciador en sus pies y se acercó de forma sigilosa a la casa, una vez ahí asomo su cabeza por la ventana y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír de una forma macabra; en la sala de estar se encontraba un hombre alto con el cabello negro azabache que estaba desordenado, tenía en sus brazos a un bebe con el mismo cabello que su padre y en su rostro destacaban dos orbes esmeraldas que brillaban de felicidad, el padre del niño tomo su varita y de ella comenzaron a salir luces de colores que hicieron que el niño riera a carcajadas, una mujer pelirroja entro en la sala y le dijo algo al hombre el cual asintió y le dio al bebe dejando su varita en el sillón; esa era la oportunidad perfecta para Lord Voldemort.

Con la sonrisa macabra aun en su rostro apunto con su varita a la puerta y esta se abrió con un sonoro golpe, el hombre de cabello negro giro su rostro por el ruido y su cara apareció una expresión de horror.

-¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! –Dijo el hombre con voz aterrorizada y Lord Voldemort solo lo miro con burla -¡Yo lo detendré! –dijo avanzando hacia Voldemort mientras la mujer pelirroja tomo al niño en brazos y subió las escaleras.

-Ingenuo –dijo Voldemort, la maldición asesina estaba en la punta de su lengua pero de último minuto decidió divertirse un poco más así que solo lo aturdió.

Después de atarlo con sogas mágicas Lord Voldemort subió las escaleras con lentitud, disfrutando el momento y escuchando como la madre del niño comenzaba a colocar cosas en la puerta; ¡Estúpidos! Pensó, él era imparable y nadie conseguirá detenerlo.

Cuando llego a la puerta apunto con su varita y esta voló en pedazos junto con todo lo que había tras ella, la mujer que había caído al piso se levantó rápidamente y se interpuso entre su hijo.

-A Harry no, por favor, a Harry no –suplicaba la mujer y Lord Voldemort solo sonrió con burla –mátame a mí, pero a él perdónale la vida –decía la mujer.

-No te preocupes querida –dijo Voldemort con voz fría –te matare a ti y a tu marido, pero antes verán morir a su hijo –la pelirroja abrió su boca horrorizada y antes de que pudiera hablar Lord Voldemort la aturdió.

Se acercó a la cuna y tomo al niño en brazos, curiosamente el niño no lloró cuando lo vio simplemente se le quedo viendo extrañado.

-Pronto acabara –dijo Lord Voldemort al niño que era una amenaza para su victoria.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, intenta abrir los ojos pero los parpados le pesaban como si fueran de cemento, escuchaba que una voz la llamaba pero estaba demasiado confundida para poder reconocerla, poco a poco la voz se volvo más clara y cuando la reconoció despertó de golpe.

-Lily que bueno que despertaste –dijo James Potter mirándola con sus ojos llorosos, su esposo estaba atado a una silla con cuerdas y por lo que pudo deducir ella también. De inmediato Lily recordó lo que paso antes de que la hechizaran y entro en pánico.

-James ¿Dónde está Harry? –pregunto con voz aterrada y vio como James esquivaba su mirada.

-Él lo tiene –dijo con voz cargada de dolor –Colagusano nos traiciono –dijo con odio –dijo que lo matara frente a nuestros ojos –dijo llorando y Lily no pudo abrir la boca de la impresión y el terror.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre alto cargando a un bulto en sus brazos, Lily abrió la boca con horror al ver quien era y lo que iba hacer.

-Veo que al fin despertaron –dijo Voldemort con voz fría mientras los aterrorizados padres luchaban por librarse de las cuerdas –dejen de luchar, solo matare a su hijo y después los matare a ustedes –dijo sonriendo –estén felices, pronto lo alcanzaran -dijo con voz fría.

-¡Suéltalo! –grito Lily con dolor.

-No grites o lo despertaras –dijo Voldemort disfrutando del dolor de la pelirroja –y si hay algo que odio es a los niños que lloran –dijo con voz fría y carente de emoción.

-Eres un maldito –dijo James mirándolo con odio –ya que nos vas a matar quisiera pedirte algo –dijo y Lily volteo a verlo sorprendida.

-Como soy generoso te concederé tu voluntad –dijo Voldemort.

-Sé que Peter nos traiciono –dijo con odio –quiero pedirte que lo mates –Voldemort se sorprendió por lo que dijo –así como nos traiciono a nosotros algún día lo hará contigo, así que mátalo y haz que sufra –dijo con voz cargada de un odio profundo.

-No te preocupes mi querido Potter –dijo con voz suave –te concederé eso –dijo sabiendo de antemano que la rata estaba por ahí en alguna parte.

-Hasta nunca Harry Potter –dijo Voldemort apuntando su varita al cuerpo del bebe mientras sus padres lloraban.

Peter estaba viendo la escena desde una esquina. ¡Su amo lo iba a matar! Pensaba con horror, después de todo lo que lo ayudo lo iba a matar. El no creía lo que escucho cuando James le pidió que lo matara por traidor, pero James debía entender que no lo traicionaba por gusto, sino que por sobrevivencia, pero todo se acabó en cuanto le hizo esa petición a su amo, sabía que el cumpliría su palabra y que lo torturaría hasta la muerte y ese pensamiento lo aterro, desde que se unió a los Mortífagos había visto como su amo mataba a sus enemigos y todo lo que los hacia sufrir antes de enviarles la maldición asesina, también sabía que por más que quisiera esconderse él lo encontraría, incluso en su forma de rata.

Pero él lo merecía. Sabía que moriría de una forma horrible desde que decidió traicionar a sus amigos, ya sea que lo matara su amo por no obedecer alguna orden o haber fallado una misión o que Sirius lo encontrara y cobrara su venganza por haber traicionado a su mejor amigo.

¡No iba a morir así! Prefería morir rápidamente a como lo iban a matar sus enemigos, con este pensamiento en mente y con la valentía corriendo por su sangre comenzó a roer las cuerdas que tenían prisioneros a Lily y a James y una vez que estuvieron rotas les dio sus varitas, su amo estaba demasiado ocupado apuntando al bebe que no se dio cuanta cuando James y Lily se pusieron de pie.

- _Desmaius –_ gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo apuntando a la cabeza de Voldemort para no herir al bebe.

Lord Voldemort volteo a verlos sorprendido, cuando vio los dos rayos rojos volando en su dirección movió su varita y estos se disolvieron, furioso conjuro un escudo para evitar nuevos hechizos y apunto su varita a la cabeza del bebé, estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición asesina cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su mano y por inercia soltó al bebe, cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo una rata se transformó en un hombre y lo atrapo antes de que impactara en el suelo.

Lord Voldemort estaba sorprendido por lo que paso, una vez recuperado de la conmoción levanto su varita y apunto al que creía era su servidor.

- _Avada kedavra –_ dijo y un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita e impacto en el hombre que sostenía al niño el cual cayó muerto, de nuevo volvió a apuntar al bebé que se despertó por el ruido y estaba llorando pero no pudo hacer nada porque un rayo morado impacto contra su escudo rompiéndolo.

La distracción fue suficiente para que Voldemort centrara su atención en James y Lily, los cuales le lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra haciendo retroceder a Voldemort, mientras James mantenía ocupado a Voldemort, Lily aprovecho y, conjurando un escudo alrededor de ella, llego al cuerpo muerto de Colagusano y le quito al niño de sus brazos, una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos se alejó de ahí y coloco al bebé en una esquina, coloco unos hechizos protectores a su alrededor y corrió hacia donde se encontraba James luchando con el mago oscuro, cuando llego vio que James estaba perdiendo así que sin perder tiempo conjuro una maldición que nunca había hecho.

- _Avada kedavra –_ dijo Lily con voz firme y un rayo verde salió de su varita y se dirigió a Voldemort el cual se tuvo tirar al piso para no ser golpeado por la maldición.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia! –grito Voldemort con ira mientras le lanzaba a Lily una maldición rompe-huesos.

Lily esquivo el hechizo y James arremetió con otra maldición asesina.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta; el rayo verde disparado de la varita de James, Lord Voldemort distraído por atacar a Lily y con la guardia baja, cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, el rayo verde impacto en su pecho, Lord Voldemort dio un alarido de dolor y estallo en una nube de polvo, Lily y James vieron con horror como la sombra de Voldemort se alejaba dando gritos desgarradores y todo quedo en silencio.

Los Potter estaban paralizados aun sin creer lo que había pasado, salieron de su trance cuando escucharon el llanto de un bebé.

-¡Harry! –gritaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo, llegaron corriendo a donde el pequeño lloraba, rápidamente Lily quito los encantamientos protectores y tomo al niño en brazos mientras lloraba, sintió como James la abrazaba por detrás mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Se mantuvieron abrazados y llorando cerca de media hora hasta que Lily hablo.

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto con voz ronca.

-Estoy bien –dijo James con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro –lo siento –dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre lo cautivaron.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –pregunto Lily confundida.

-Hoy estuvieron a punto de matarte –dijo con voz quebrada –yo debía protegerlos a los dos y no pude, tuviste que poner en riesgo tu vida para salvarnos esta noche –dijo llorando desconsoladamente –y Harry, a Harry casi lo matan por confiar en quien creí mi amigo –a este punto James se encontraba llorando en el suelo incapaz de mirar a Lily a los ojos, antes de esta le pudiera decir que no era su culpa alguien entro a su casa, rápidamente los dos empuñaron su varita para encarar a quien fuera, pero respiraron aliviados al escuchar esa familiar voz.

-JAMES, LILY –gritaba un hombre a todo pulmón haciendo que Harry llorara aún más fuerte, la voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y cuando llego a la habitación de dónde provenía el llanto entro casi corriendo, en su apuro el hombre tropezó con el cuerpo de Colagusano.

-¿Qué demonios…? –mascullo desconcertado al ver el cuerpo muerto de Peter, volteo a ver a sus amigos con la confusión en su cara.

-Peter nos traiciono –dijo James mirando a su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, el cual abrió la boca con horror.

Después de recuperarse de la conmoción por la traición de Peter, los Potter le pusieron al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, desde su secuestro hasta lo que pasó con Voldemort.

-¿Lo mataste? –pregunto Sirius sin poder creerlo, pero James negó con la cabeza.

-No sé lo que paso, pero definitivamente no lo mate –dijo mientras Lily asentía.

-Pero me dijiste que le lanzaste la maldición asesina –dijo Sirius confundido.

-Sí, pero cuando le dio en el pecho no cayó muerto como Peter –dijo señalando al cuerpo sin vida –sino que grito de dolor y después se desintegro en una sombra y salió dando gritos de aquí –dijo James sin evitar estremecerse por lo que vio.

-Los Mortífagos llegaran en cualquier momento –dijo Lily de repente –será mejor irnos de aquí –dijo con voz preocupada.

-Tienes razón –dijo James levantándose del piso en donde estaba, ayudo a Lily a levantarse mientras le quitaba a Harry de sus brazos -¿Podemos ir a tu casa? –pregunto James a su amigo.

-Por supuesto –dijo el de inmediato –ahí convocaremos una reunión de emergencia de la Orden –dijo y James y Lily asintieron.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? –pregunto James sin emoción señalando al cuerpo de Peter, antes de que Sirius respondiera Lily hablo.

-Sé que nos traiciono –dijo la pelirroja –pero también se arrepintió de último momento y si no fuera por eso Harry habría muerto –un estremecimiento recorrió a los tres al imaginarse si eso hubiera sucedido.

-Hay que llevárselo a su madre –dijo James –que ella se encargue –dijo y su esposa y amigo asintieron.

Sirius se encargó de levitar el cuerpo, una vez que salieron de la casa atravesaron el campo anti desaparición y desaparecieron y así los 5 dejaron el Valle de Godric.

Aparecieron en una casa enorme, la casa era de 2 pisos y tenía un aspecto antiguo, el jardín era muy grande y en él había varias estatuas de piedra de Dragones, Hipogrifos y Serpientes, los cinco aparecieron en el jardín y se dirigieron a la casa.

-¿Es la casa que te heredo tu tío Alphard? –le pregunto James a su amigo.

-Así es –contesto Sirius –no te vayas a espantar pero tiene muchas cosas de Slytherin –dijo Sirius a modo de broma para romper un poco la tensión, algo imposible pues aun llevaba levitando el cuerpo de Peter.

-Creí que todos los Black era muy puristas –comento Lily.

-No, mi tío Alphard y mi prima Andrómeda son los únicos aparte de mí que no tienen prejuicios contra los nacidos muggles o mestizos –dio Sirius mientras abría la puerta de la casa y todos pasaban.

-Me imagino que debieron borrarlo del árbol como a tu prima Andrómeda al dejarte esta casa –dijo James a su amigo mientras miraba el salón principal el cual estaba decorado de verde, James y Lily hicieron una mueca al ver el escudo de Slytherin,

-Sí, debieron haber visto la cara de mi querida madre cuando leyeron el testamento –dijo Sirius riendo y James se le unió pues él había conocido a Walburga Black.

-Pondré el cuerpo de Peter en esa habitación –dijo Sirius señalando a una puerta que estaba al lado de las escaleras y los demás asintieron.

James y Lily se dirigieron al comedor y les agrado que al menos esa parte de la casa no tuviera relación con Slytherin, se sentaron en la mesa y Harry se removió un poco y Lily lo arrullo.

-Es raro que alguien de Slytherin no tenga pensamientos de sangre pura –comento Lily para olvidar un poco de lo que había pasado esa noche.

-La verdad es que si –dijo James –por ejemplo mi tía abuela era de Slytherin y pensaba igual que ellos hasta que se casó con mi tío abuelo y cambio –dijo James sorprendiendo a Lily.

-¿Tu tía abuela era de Slytherin? –pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Así es –respondió James con una mueca –de hecho era de la familia Black –dijo James sorprendiendo aún más a su esposa.

-Entonces tú y Sirius son como primos lejanos –dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Algo así –dijo James –según lo que me conto mi tía la única razón de que no la borraran del árbol de la familia es que a los Black no les convenía estar en contra de nosotros –explico James.

-Ahora que recuerdo tu madre me conto que Sirius le agradaba por que le recordaba a Dorea Potter –dijo Lily.

-Era mi única tía y mi favorita –dijo James con una sonrisa –el hermano de mi abuelo, mi tío Charlus, me conto que cuando pidió su mano a su padre Cygnus, este se la negó pero al hacer un contrato que beneficiaba a los Black de forma económica aceptaron de buena manera –dijo James recordando la anécdota.

-¿Entonces es como si la hubiera comprado? –pregunto Lily sorprendida.

-Sí, mi tía Dorea al principio se negaba a casarse con el –dijo James con una sonrisa ladina –mi abuelo Henrry me conto que desde que estaban en Hogwarts mi tío Charlus la perseguía por todo el castillo, no importaba que ella lo hechizara el seguía insistiendo que se casara con él, pero mi tía no acepto y cuando salieron de Hogwarts, como en todas las familias elitistas, comenzaron a llegarle propuestas de matrimonio a mi tía y mi tío Charlus, muerto de celos, ideo ese plan para que se quedara con él –a este punto James estaba riendo –mi abuelo me dijo que cuando le ofrecieron el contrato matrimonial a Cygnus Black y este acepto, mi tía le lanzo una maldición que hizo que su cabello desapareciera pero mi tío estaba tan feliz que no le importo –dijo James entre risas –el caso es que mi tío ofreció un plazo de un año para conocerse y si mi tía aún se negaba a casarse con él, el contrato perdería validez pero aun así la familia Black recibiría la dote correspondiente, el caso es que no había pasado ni un mes cuando ellos se casaron –dijo James sonriendo de forma nostálgica –mi tía me conto que lo que la conmovió fue que mi tío no la obligo a casarse con él y que en verdad la amaba demasiado lo que hizo que ella igual se enamorara –cuando termino James de contar su historia Lily igual estaba riendo por lo que tuvo que sufrir Charlus Potter para que lo aceptara su esposa.

-Creo que eso de perseguir a las chicas es hereditario –comento Lily.

-Ahora ya vez de donde lo saque –dijo James con su típica sonrisa y Lily negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu tía aún vive? –pregunto Lily con delicadeza.

-No, mi tía y mi tío murieron antes de que saliera de Hogwarts –dijo James con una sonrisa triste, antes de que Lily pudiera disculparse apareció Sirius.

-¿De qué se reían? –pregunto Sirius a Lily mientras le quitaba a Harry para cargarlo.

-De la pedida de mano de la tía Dorea –contesto y Sirius soltó una risa.

-Ahora sabes que eso de perseguir a las mujeres viene de familia –le dijo Sirius a Lily.

-Pero yo no tuve que hacer un contrato matrimonial –dijo James ofendido mientras su esposa y su amigo se reían de él.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de los miembros de la Orden. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Longbottom que de inmediato fueron a abrazar a los Potter mientras les preguntaban si Harry estaba bien, después llegaron Ojoloco, los gemelos Prewett, Emmiline Vance y Sturgis Podmore.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Ojoloco con su voz rasposa.

-En cuanto llegue Dumbledore les diremos –contesto Lily a pesar de las quejas de todos, estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que un hombre mayor de barba blanca y ojos azules entro en la habitación, se sentó en la silla principal del comedor y observo a todos los presentes.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión? –pregunto Dumbledore con calma mientras observaba al bebé en los brazos de Sirius.

-Peter nos traiciono –dijo James y todos lo vieron horrorizados, incluso Dumbledore –esta noche Voldemort ataco nuestra casa.

Todos jadearon al escuchar eso último y como si estuvieran sincronizados comenzaron a bombardear de preguntas a los Potter logrando que Harry despertara y que Sirius los mirara con reproche, una vez que Dumbledore impusiera calma y que Harry dejara de llorar, Lily tomo su varita y coloco la punta en su sien y extrajo una hebra blanca y haciendo un movimiento de varita se convirtió en una nube plateada y en ella se produjeron imágenes como en una película; los presentes vieron con horror como los Potter eran secuestrados y atados, vieron como Voldemort tenía al pequeño Harry y estaba más que dispuesto a matarlo, todos jadearon de sorpresa al escuchar la petición de James y como Voldemort le prometía que la cumpliría, vieron como Peter rompía las cuerdas que mantenían atados a James a Lily y les entregaba su varita para luchar, vieron como Voldemort creaba un escudo para bloquear las maldiciones y se disponía a matar a Harry, vieron con aun más sorpresa como Peter traiciono a su amo y salvo a Harry, vieron como Voldemort mataba a su sirviente, vieron con sorpresa el duelo de James y Lily en contra del mago oscuro, vieron como Lily ponía a Harry a salvo y como le lanzaba la maldición asesina, vieron con incredulidad como Voldemort bajaba la guardia al atacar a Lily y James le lanzaba la maldición asesina y por ultimo vieron con terror como Voldemort se desintegraba y salía de ahí dando gritos de la casa.

-¿No murió? –pregunto Ojoloco con incredulidad.

-Eso parece –dijo Dumbledore impresionado.

-¿Qué paso con el cadáver de Peter? –pregunto Emmiline Vance.

-Lo trajimos con nosotros –dijo Sirius –mañana se lo entregaremos a su madre.

-Es una buena idea –dijo Dumbledore –la traición de Peter pudo haberles costado la vida a ustedes y su hijo –dijo Dumbledore mirando a los Potter –pero también hay que tener en cuenta que se arrepintió de último momento, ¿Ese era tu intención James? –pregunto Dumbledore mirando al pelinegro bajo la incrédula mirada de todos.

-Así es –acepto James Potter –no quería que Peter muriera pero mi intención al hacerle la petición a Voldemort era que el recapacitara sobre lo que estaba haciendo y volviera al lado correcto –dijo James con tranquilidad mientras todos lo veían de forma aprobatoria.

-Dejando de lado esto –dijo Ojoloco -¿Qué pasara con los mortífagos ahora que Voldemort perdió su fuerza? –pregunto a nadie en específico.

-Yo propongo que comencemos a capturarlos –dijo Gideon Prewett –mientras más pronto los mortífagos sean enviados a Askabán serán menos las probabilidades de que traten de encontrar a su amo –dijo su hermano Fabián.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Sirius –la loca de mi prima y la familia de su esposo son muy leales a su amo y no descansaran hasta encontrarlo –dijo con preocupación.

-Además ahora que Voldemort ya no está, los mortífagos están desprotegidos y será fácil tenderles una trampa –dijo Ojoloco.

-Entonces hay que organizarnos –dijo Dumbledore –sabemos de lugares en donde pueden estar los mortífagos así que eso no es problema, el problema es que no sabemos quiénes están en esos lugares –dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el comedor –no es lo mismo capturar a Augustus Rookwood que a Antonin Dolohov –dijo y todos asintieron ante la lógica.

-Antes de venir a esta reunión estaba a punto de entregar a Igor Karkarov al ministerio –dijo Ojoloco ganándose miradas impresionadas de todos –lo deje en mi casa encerrado en mi baúl así que mañana lo podemos interrogar antes de enviarlo al ministerio –dijo Ojoloco y Dumbledore asintió.

-Mañana comenzaremos los preparativos para la captura de los mortífagos así que por hoy se levanta la sesión –dijo Dumbledore y todos se levantaron –James, Lily, ustedes quedan exentos de esto, ya pasa… -estaba diciendo Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por ellos.

-De ninguna manera –dijo James con voz firme y determinada.

-Ya estuvimos descansando demasiado tiempo –dijo Lily con la misma determinación que su marido.

-De acuerdo –dijo el anciano –entonces descansen todos y prepárense para mañana –dijo y sin más desapareció de ahí.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijeron todos y poco a poco se fueron a sus respectivas casas excepto los Longbottom.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí mientras pasa todo esto? –pregunto Frank a Sirius.

-Mientras más gente mejor –dijo con sinceridad.

-Iré por Neville –dijo Alice –nos vemos en un rato –y sin más se desapareció.

-Mañana será un día largo –dijo Lily mientras los demás asentían.

-No importa que mañana sea un día largo –dijo James –hoy tenemos que celebrarlo –dijo y los demás asintieron entusiasmados.

Esa noche la familia Potter, Longbottom y Sirius Black celebraron la caída del señor oscuro.


	2. 9 años

ames Potter estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con su esposa Lily, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte.

Nueve años, nueve malditos años. Pensaba James Potter con amargura. Nueve años de paz era lo único que se había conseguido con la derrota de Lord Voldemort, pero el mal siempre regresa de una u otra forma y esta vez por su culpa el mundo mágico volvía a estar en guerra. ¿Por qué mierda no había hecho caso a Lunático cuando le dijo que no fuera a ese lugar?, se hacia esa pregunta constantemente. Ahora su pequeño Harry volvía a estar en peligro y todo por su maldito orgullo.

-Deja de hacer eso -dijo su esposa y a James casi se le sale una sonrisa. No había nadie que lo conociera mejor.

-No puedo evitarlo Lily -dijo James y su esposa frunció el ceño. Lily Potter no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo la misma mujer hermosa y con carácter.

-Ya te lo he dicho -dijo Lily acercando el rostro de su marido al suyo -no es tu culpa, no podrías haber sabido lo que había ahí -dijo la pelirroja con firmeza mientras sus orbes esmeralda lo observaban intensamente, James iba a seguir discutiendo cuando la puerta se abrió y un niño de 10 años entro por ella.

Harry Potter entro a la habitación observando a sus padres con cariño, sus ojos verdes iguales a su madre miraron alrededor con curiosidad, su cabello azabache que usualmente estaba desordenado se encontraba aún más desordenado dando evidencia que hace poco había despertado, camino con elegancia hacia la mesa y se sentó. A muchos les sorprendía que un niño tan pequeño pudiera caminar con ese porte y elegancia, pero su padrino Sirius Black presumía que eso lo había aprendido de él y parecía ser verdad.

-Hola mami, hola papi -saludo el pequeño a sus padres con una sonrisa - ¿Qué hay de desayunar? -pregunto buscando comida en la mesa.

-Dobby dijo que el desayuno estará listo en unos minutos -dijo James a su hijo.

-Aun no puedo creer que compraras un elfo domestico -dijo Lily mirando a su marido con reproche el cual solo rio.

-Si yo no lo compraba Lucius Malfoy si lo iba a hacer y el pobre Dobby hubiera sufrido mucho en esa casa -dijo James para tranquilizar a su esposa lo cual funciono.

-Supongo que tienes razón -acepto Lily y después se dirigió a su hijo -¿Dónde está tu hermana? -pregunto Lily a su hijo pero este se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy aquí mami -dijo una niña pelirroja y con ojos café.

Poco después del ataque al Valle de Godric Lily Potter se enteró que estaba embarazada, la reacción de la pareja fue desde la emoción hasta el miedo. Emoción por que iban a tener un segundo hijo y miedo al pensar que su bebé no hubiera nacido si ellos hubieran sido asesinados. Cuando la pequeña nació James Potter casi salta de emoción al ver que era una niña pelirroja muy parecida a Lily pero que había sacado sus ojos, su emoción fue tanta que organizo una de las más grandes fiestas del mundo mágico en donde todos los miembros de la Orden, profesores de Hogwarts, el cuartel de aurores completo al que James se había unido para atrapar a los mortífagos y del que ahora era jefe y casi todo el personal del Wizengamot fueron invitados a la mansión de la familia Potter, la fiesta duro dos días en la que la pareja no dejaba de sonreír y presentar a sus hijos con orgullo. Remus Lupin fue el padrino de la pequeña Anne Lilianne Potter.

-¿No me das un beso princesa? -pregunto James a su hija e inmediatamente la pelirroja corrió a donde su padre y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y para mí no hay? -pregunto Lily y su hija también le dio un beso y se sentó a lado de su hermano.

James observo a sus dos hijos con cariño, Harry era casi su copia y Anne era la copia perfecta de Lily excepto los ojos, al verlos un miedo se apodero de él al pensar que haría si Voldemort atacaba a alguno de los dos, primero tendría que matarlo a él de eso no había duda, pero si Voldemort volvía a jugar con él y con Lily y los obligaba a ver la muerte de sus hijos y como castigo los dejaba vivir estaba seguro que no podría soportar eso. La voz de su hijo lo trajo a la realidad.

-Queremos hablar con ustedes -dijo Harry mirando a sus padres con seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? -pregunto Lily preocupada por el tono serio de su hijo.

-Ya sabemos quién es Voldemort -dijo Anne y sus padres la vieron con horror.

-¿Voldemort? -pregunto James fingiendo no reconocer el nombre aunque su cara delataba todo lo contrario.

-No insulten nuestra inteligencia por favor -pidió Harry y sus padres se sintieron regañados -ya sabemos quién es y lo que intento hacerme hace nueve años -dijo el pequeño y sus padres comenzaron a hiperventilar.

-¿Quién se los dijo? -pregunto James tan pálido como un fantasma.

-Eso no importa -contesto la pequeña pelirroja quitándole importancia -pero lo que queremos decirle si es importante -dijo y de pronto se puso seria, sus padres se asustaron ya que Anne era tan bromista como James.

-No iremos a Hogwarts -anuncio Harry y sus padres se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Qué? -pregunto James incrédulo mirando a sus hijos.

-Que no iremos Hogwarts -repitió la pelirroja

-¿Cómo que no irán a Hogwarts? -pregunto Lily con indignación -por supuesto que ustedes van a ir a Hogwarts -término en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica pero sus hijos no se la pondrían tan fácil.

-Por lo que sabemos y sospechamos Lord Voldemort querrá venganza por lo que paso hace nueve años -hablo Harry con tranquilidad -de alguna u otra forma el vendrá por ustedes y en consecuencia también por nosotros -hizo una pausa y miro a su hermana.

-Por lo que ir al colegio no es una opción ya que si el intenta atacarnos ahí los demás estarán en peligro -dijo la pelirroja a sus sorprendidos padres.

-Así que hemos decidido quedarnos en casa y estudiar lo máximo posible para que cuando Voldemort venga a buscarnos estemos preparados -Harry miro a sus padres con sus intensos ojos verdes esperando su reacción.

-¿Y lo decidieron sin consultarnos? -pregunto Lily mirando a sus hijos con enojo.

-Les estamos consultando en este momento -corrigió Harry y su madre lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quién les dijo todo esto? -preguntó James resignado.

-¿Si les decimos quien fue no vamos a Hogwarts? -pregunto Anne a su padre.

-Eso es chantaje Anne -dijo Lily mirando con reproche a su hija.

-Ese es el trato, tómenlo o déjenlo -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily y James voltearon a verse. Por una parte estaban muy orgullosos de que sus hijos fueran tan maduros y considerados a tan temprana edad pero por otro lado no querían que se perdieran de la experiencia de ir al colegio y hacer amistades. Pero lamentablemente sus hijos tenían razón. Si uno de ellos iba a Hogwarts, Voldemort iría en su busca y no se detendría con tal de dañarlos, ellos sabían que su principal objetivo era Harry y ellos mismos, pero que el dañara a Anne sería un gran golpe para los Potter, además de que preferían tener con ellos a sus hijos así no se preocuparían demasiado por la guerra que se avecinaba.

-De acuerdo -dijo Lily con un suspiro resignado. Sus hijos sonrieron triunfantes -díganos quien les hablo de Voldemort y no irán al colegio.

-Fue el tío Sirius -contesto Harry.

-¿QUE? -gritaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.

-No fue su culpa técnicamente -dijo Harry con calma -el otro día leí en un libro sobre una poción que sirve para que quien la beba diga la verdad -explico Harry a sus padres se quedaron estáticos.

-Le pregunte al tío Sirius si la poción existía de verdad y él me dijo que si existía, pero no le creí así que me mostró un frasco -dijo la pelirroja y saco del bolsillo de su pijama un frasquito vacío.

-Cuando se lo mostró a Anne le dije que si me lo podía quedar pero él dijo que era una poción muy peligrosa, pero que si le daba el último trozo de tarta de melaza la poción era mía -explico Harry a sus furiosos padres los cuales ya se estaban levantando para asesinar a Sirius probablemente.

-El desayuno está listo amos -dijo una voz chillona y por la puerta apareció un ser de baja estatura, orejas de murciélago y unos ojos verdes parecidos a dos pelotas de tenis. Un elfo doméstico.

-Gracias Dobby -dijo Lily volviendo a sentar en la mesa pero aún con la mirada asesina

-Esto esta delicioso -dijo Harry comiendo sus huevos con tocino. El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

-Pero aun no nos han dicho como le hicieron para que les hablara sobre Voldemort -dijo James a sus hijos mientras ideaba la manera más dolorosa de matar a Sirius.

-Le puse la poción en el café que se tomó ayer en la noche -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo de forma inocente.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo sobre la poción la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entro un hombre con semblante preocupado. El hombre era alto, el cabello era de un negro azulado y le caía de forma elegante por los hombros, su tez era blanca y poseía unos potentes grises que observaban a los dos adultos con pavor.

-Siéntate Sirius -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos verdes. Sirius sabía que no era una buena señal.

-Hola cachorros -saludo Sirius a los niños y le dirigió una nerviosa sonrisa a su amigo y se sentó al lado de Harry

-Los niños nos han contado algo muy interesante -comentó Lily y Sirius sintió la necesidad de echarse a correr.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto nervioso y le pidió ayuda a su amigo pero estés lo ignoro -¿y qué es eso tan interesante?

-Es algo que involucra una poción de la verdad y a Voldemort -dijo Lily tan tranquilamente como si estuviera diciendo el clima del día.

-Po-poción de la ver-verdad -dijo Sirius tartamudeando, se aclaró la garganta y le dijo a Lily más tranquilo -no sé de qué me hablas -dijo fingiendo demencia.

James, Harry y Anne observaban a los dos como en un partido de tenis, los tres sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Lily saltara encima de Sirius y tratara de clavarle el tenedor que tenía la pelirroja en su mano.

-Por supuesto que sabes a lo que me refiero canuto -dijo la pelirroja y Sirius se asustó, solo lo llamaba canuto cuando estaba enojada -así que te daré una oportunidad para que me lo digas y te prometo que no te haré nada -dijo Lily amenazándolo con el tenedor.

-Pero yo no sé nada Lily -protesto Sirius.

"Está muerto" pensó James al ver como Lily saltaba de la mesa y caía sobre Sirius mientras le intentaba clavar el tenedor.

-¡CLARO QUE LO SABES PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! -grito la pelirroja mientras intentaba clavar el tenedor en el cuello de Sirius -¡LE DISTE VERITASERUM A HARRY A CAMBIO DE UN MALDITO TROZO DE TARTA DE MELAZA Y POR SI FUERA POCO USARON LA POCIÓN CONTIGO! -vociferaba la pelirroja y Sirius se ponía cada vez más blanco al ver el tenedor más cerca de su cuello -¡AHORA LOS NIÑOS NO QUIEREN IR A HOGWARTS Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA! -gritaba Lily muy enojada y Sirius trataba desesperadamente de quitársela de encima.

-Por favor Lily cálmate -suplicaba Sirius pero la pelirroja seguía intentando clavarle el tenedor -¡Cornamenta, controla a la loca de tu esposa! -grito Sirius a su amigo.

James pensó que Sirius ya había tenido suficiente así que dando un suspiro agarro a Lily de los hombros y se la quitó de encima a su amigo, Lily pataleo en los brazos de su marido mientras mataba con la mirada a Sirius.

-¡Suéltame! -gritaba Lily a James mientras seguía pataleando -¡Voy a matarte idiota! -gritaba Lily y Sirius se alejó y se puso detrás de Harry para usarlo como escudo.

-Yo no hice nada malo Lily -dijo Sirius acercándose a Lily mientras arrastraba a Harry con el -le di la poción a los niños pero yo no sabía que la iban a utilizar de esa manera -decía Sirius y Lily cada vez se enojaba más -cuando me dieron la poción me llevaron al cuarto de Harry, me ataron y después me interrogaron -explicaba Sirius ante la mirada incrédula de James y Lily.

-¿Unos niños menores te ataron y te interrogaron? -pregunto James con si fuera lo las ridículo.

-Es verdad papi -dijo Anne a sus padres -lo único difícil fue subirlo por las escaleras y atarlo.

-¿Pero cómo lo subieron por la escalera sin que nos diéramos cuenta? -pregunto James extrañado.

-A mi igual me gustaría enterarme -murmuró Sirius y Lily le lanzo una mirada de basilisco.

-Cuando el tío Sirius estaba a punto de salir de la casa creo que la poción hizo efecto por la cara de tonto que puso y porque se cayó al piso -explico la pelirroja y Lily no pudo evitar sonreír -lo vi desde mi ventana y le avise a Harry y entre él y yo lo metimos de regreso a la casa y lo subimos arrastrando por las escaleras cuando ustedes se fueron a dormir -dijo Anne y de pronto abrió los ojos recordando algo -¿Por cierto mami que eran esos ruidos que se escuchaban afuera de su habitación? -pregunto la pelirroja observando a sus padres con atención.

-Es cierto -dijo Harry -¿Por qué le decías a papá que te estaba matando mami? -pregunto Harry -¿Te estaba pegando?

Ante la pregunta de Harry Sirius casi se ahoga con su saliva y después se echó a reír de forma escandalosa, cayó al piso llorando de la risa mientras James y Lily se ponían rojos como tomates.

-¿Qué le decía tu mamá a tu papá cachorro? -pregunto Sirius a Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Que la estaba matando -dijo Harry inocentemente y Lily se puso roja como su cabello.

-Creo que alguien se portó mal anoche -canturreo Sirius moviendo sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

-Era la televisión cariño -contesto Lily lanzando una mirada de odio a Sirius el cual solo aumento su sonrisa.

-Pero que televisión más ruidosa -comentó Sirius con picardía y James lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Dejando el asunto de la "Televisión" -dijo remarcando la palabra -¿Qué hicieron con Sirius cuando lo llevaron a tu habitación? -pregunto a su hijo.

-Bueno, cuando llegamos a mi cuarto lo atamos a la silla del escritorio con las cuerdas de mi casa de campaña pero la poción estaba perdiendo efecto -relataba Harry -lo bueno es que Anne no le echo todo el frasco en la taza y guardo un poco -a pesar de la situación sus padres no pudieron evitará sonreír con orgullo -el tío Sirius estaba despertando y antes de que lo logrará le di el resto de la poción -dijo Harry alzando el mentón suficiencia.

-Después solo le preguntamos sobre Voldemort y el tío Sirius nos contó todo -finalizó la pequeña pelirroja.

-Lo ven, no es mi culpa -dijo Sirius tratando de que sus amigos lo perdonarán.

-Sigue siendo tu culpa idiota porque tú le diste la poción -dijo Lily remarcando el "Tu".

-Oh vamos Lily ni que fuera para tanto -dijo Sirius un poco exasperado.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?! -pregunto/chillo Lily roja de coraje -¡Los niños decidieron no ir a Hogwarts por miedo que Voldemort los ataque! -chilló la pelirroja matando con la mirada a Sirius.

-¡Nosotros no le tenemos miedo a ese cara de serpiente! -grito Anne sorprendiendo a sus padres.

-Decidimos no ir a Hogwarts por el simple hecho de que queremos prepararnos para cuando el venga por nosotros -dijo Harry tranquilamente -no por miedo a Lord Voldemort -esto último lo dijo con un toque de indignación.

-Esos son mis cachorros -dijo Sirius con una mirada orgullosa al igual que sus padres.

-¿Podemos ir a ver la televisión? -pregunto Anne a sus padres y estos asintieron.

Harry y Anne salieron de la cocina y se fueron a la sala de estar a ver la televisión dejando a los tres adultos solos, una vez que los niños salieron Sirius sacó su varita y conjuro un hechizo silenciador, un vez lanzado el hechizo les indico a sus amigos que se sentaran los cuales lo hicieron confundidos por la cara de seriedad de Sirius.

-Tengo malas noticias -dijo Sirius con preocupación y James y Lily se tensaron.

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunto la pelirroja casi en un susurro.

-Los mortífagos y Voldemort han hecho una declaración de guerra al ministerio y estos han aceptado -dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore? -pregunto Lily con preocupación.

-La Orden del Fénix regresa -contesto Sirius con determinación.

-¿Vas a renunciar al puesto de Auror? -pregunto James a Sirius.

-No, ¿Tu si? -pregunto Sirius a James aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Tampoco -contestó James con seriedad -Voldemort ha de tener espías en el cuartel y como jefe es mi deber encontrarlos -dijo con firmeza.

-Yo me uniré al cuartel de Aurores también -dijo Lily con tranquilidad y espero la explosión.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! -vocifero James levantándose de su silla.

-No grites James -replico Lily con tranquilidad -me voy a unir al cuartel de Aurores y esa es mi última palabra -dijo con la obstinidad que la caracterizaba.

-Creo que ya… -dijo Sirius levantándose de su silla un poco incómodo por la pelea de sus amigos pero James lo interrumpió.

-Siéntate -ordeno y Sirius le obedeció -y tú no te vas a unir a los Aurores -ordenó James con rudeza y Lily abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la orden.

-A mí no me ordenas James Potter -susurro la pelirroja con voz amenazante y de nuevo Sirius se iba a levantar para irse pero esta vez Lily no lo dejo -SIENTATE -ordenó/grito Lily y Sirius obedeció inmediatamente.

-Pues no me hagas hacerlo -refuto James con los dientes apretados -no te permito que te ingres al cuartel de Aurores y es mi última palabra -dijo fulminando con la mirada a Lily.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso! -Chillo Lily indignada -cuando tú te uniste yo no te lo impedí, al contrario yo te apoye -dijo Lily señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Creo que Lily tiene… -dijo Sirius tratando de calmarlos pero de nuevo fue callado.

-¡CALLATE! -ordeno James y su amigo le volvió a obedecer -te lo advierto Evans, no lo hagas -dijo James con autoridad y Lily retrocedió de la impresión.

-Evans -susurro la pelirroja con sus ojos verdes más brillantes de lo normal -no me llamabas Evans desde el colegio -dijo Lily a punto de llorar.

Poco a poco el enojo se iba de la mente de James Potter para dar paso a la culpa cuando se dio cuenta de que a su esposa le había dolido que la llamase Evans.

-Lily… -dijo James de forma suplicante mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja pero Lily retrocedió más.

-No -dijo Lily con voz quebrada y dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina llorando, sus sollozos se hicieron cada vez más débiles hasta que se dejaron de escuchar con un fuerte portazo.

-Eres un idiota James -dijo Sirius levantándose de su silla y fulminando con la mirada a su amigo el cual abrió sus ojos como platos de sorpresa -¡¿Qué diablos esperas para ir a ver a Lily?! -vocifero Sirius y su amigo dio un respingo y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-¿Por qué mamá estaba llorando? -pregunto Harry entrando a la cocina.

-Es que tu padre a veces es un completo idiota -contesto Sirius y Harry abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué hizo? -pregunto con preocupación.

-Son cosas de ellos cachorro -contesto Sirius de forma enigmática, le revolvió el cabello y salió de la cocina.

Harry se quedó un momento confundido por la respuesta de su padrino, se encogió de hombros y se fue a ver la televisión con su hermana ignorando que en la habitación de sus padres se hallaba una gran batalla.

James abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cautela, asomo un poco su cabeza y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se rompiera. Lily estaba llorando sobre la cama mientras se cubría la cara con la almohada. James sabiendo que era su culpa que Lily estuviese llorando dio un gran suspiro y haciendo acopio del todo el valor que tenía entro a la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta Lily detuvo sus sollozos y se quitó la almohada de su cara y con solo observar a James sus ojos centellaron de furia.

-¡LARGATE! -grito Lily desde la cama y le aventó a James el florero de la mesa de noche.

James, con los reflejos de sus años de Quidditch y el entrenamiento de Auror, se lanzó al piso y evito por poco que el florero se estrellara en su cabeza pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Lily le lanzo una maldición que lo mando a volar y se estrelló contra la puerta. James se quejó del dolor de su espalda pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse pues un nuevo hechizo venia directo hacia él, James esquivo el hechizo y dando una gran salto cayó como un gato en la cama y sin perder el tiempo trato de inmovilizar a Lily.

-¡SUELTAME! -grito la pelirroja mientras forcejeaba con James en un intento de que no le quitara la varita pero fue en vano ya que él se la quitó, tomo las manos de Lily y las sujeto con fuerza e inmovilizo con su cuerpo a la pelirroja.

-Cálmate pelirroja -susurro James en el oído de Lily y esta se relajó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

James soltó sus manos y le abrazo fuertemente, Lily se aferró a James y no paro de llorar en buen rato, cuando Lily se calmó James comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Lo siento -se disculpó James y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-No me vuelvas a decir Evans -suplico Lily como niña pequeña y James la volvió a abrazar.

-No lo volveré a hacer mi amor -prometió James y tomo a Lily del mentón y la miro directo a los ojos -lo juro.

-Más te vale -murmuro Lily.

-Mañana iremos al ministerio -dijo James y Lily la miro confundida -para ser Auror se necesita entrevistarse con el jefe del cuartel -explicó James con una sonrisa.

-¿Me dejaras unirme al cuartel? -pregunto con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-Si -respondió James derrotado y con cara seria pero su expresión cambio cuando Lily se sentó encima de él.

-Creo que tendré la entrevista con el jefe del cuartel en este momento y le aseguro que no se arrepentirá jefe-dijo sensualmente mientras se sacaba la blusa que traía puesta y James ponía cara de bobo y pensaba que ese mañana sería muy productiva.

Lo que ambos olvidaron fue que no pusieron hechizos silenciadores y probablemente sus hijos quedarían con un trauma muy grave ya que estaban al otro lado de la habitación.


	3. Los cambios

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a **"Mar91** ", " **Myobsessivedevotion"** y a " **albus potter-greengrass"** por comentar mi historia.

Espero que el capítulo les guste.

 _HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso, Cornamenta? –pregunto Sirius con los dientes apretados.

Los dos merodeadores se encontraban en la mansión del segundo y desde que habían llegado James Potter no había dejado de pasearse de a un lado para otro.

-No lo puedo evitar Canuto –respondió James alborotándose el pelo con frustración - ¿Y si le pasa algo?, ¿Y si sale herida?, ¿Y si la capturan?, ¿Y si…? –James ya no pudo continuar con sus preguntas paranoicas ya que Sirius le había dado un coscorrón.

-Nadie le hará daño a Lily, James –le aseguro Sirius mirándolo fijamente –ella es una bruja muy poderosa y nadie ha podido jamás ganarle en un duelo –agrego.

-Pero es que esta misión es para capturar a la maldita de Bellatrix –dijo James preocupado –sabes que esas dos se traen ganas de matarse desde que coincidieron en el colegio, lo sabes de sobra Canuto –le dijo a su amigo con desesperación.

-Ya lo sé Cornamenta –repuso Sirius –pero recuerda que Lily ha luchado contigo contra Voldemort en más de una ocasión y siempre ha salido ilesa –le dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo seriamente.

-¿Me estoy comportando como un tonto, verdad? –pregunto James.

-Solo un poco –contesto Sirius en broma y James le salto encima.

Ambos amigos se daban golpes entre risas y una que otra burla, por que podían pasar los años pero ellos jamás dejarían de ser los merodeadores. Estuvieron dándose golpes cariñosos hasta que un hechizo los separo.

-¡Oye! –exclamaron los dos indignados y voltearon a ver quién les había lanzado el hechizo encontrándose a unos Harry y Anne Potter de catorce y trece años que los observaban con burla.

-Tan grandes y aun se comportan como un par de niños –dijo Harry con burla.

-Oye, que no somos tan mayores –dijo Sirius indignado.

-Ya tienen más de treinta –les dijo Anne –así que jóvenes ya no son –dijo con la burla brillando en sus ojos almendra.

-Más respeto para tu padre, señorita –dijo James tratando de imitar a su esposa.

-Por más que lo intentes jamás podrás igualar el tono enojado de mama –se burló Harry de su padre –porque cuando mamá se enoja en verdad da miedo –agrego en un escalofrío y su hermana también se estremeció.

-¿Ya acabaron sus clases de pociones? –pregunto Sirius mientras se dirigía a la sala de su casa.

-Recién acabamos –contesto Anne -¿Dónde está mamá? –pregunto.

-Fue a una misión de la Orden –contesto james sombrío.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Esta misión incluye a Bellatrix Lestrange? –Indago Harry y su padre asintió –sí que se tienen odio esas dos –murmuro el chico para sí mismo.

-Y eso que no las conociste en Hogwarts –dijo Sirius entre divertido y preocupado –apenas se veían y de sus varitas ya estaban saliendo hechizos –dijo sorprendiendo a los dos Potter jóvenes –lo bueno que Bellatrix es mayor que Lily y salió antes del colegio que si no son capaces de destruir el castillo.

-¿Tanto así? –Pregunto Anne sorprendida y su padre y tío asintieron –vaya, jamás creí que mi mama pudiera odiar tanto a alguien –murmuro la pelirroja.

-Pues créelo, porque en este mundo a la única persona que Lily mataría sin ningún remordimiento seria a la maldita loca de mi prima –dijo Sirius.

-¿Y Bellatrix por que odia a mamá tanto? –pregunto Harry interesado.

-Por qué Lily fue la que metió a Bellatrix en Askabán –respondió James volviendo a sorprender a sus hijos –ustedes estaban muy pequeños cuando Lily la capturo en una misión de la Orden –explico –Lily la agarro desprevenida mientras esa maldita estaba torturando a unos muggles y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de defenderse de los hechizos de Lily cuando ya la había atado con unas cuerdas –dijo James.

-Cuando fue la fuga de Askabán hace dos años, Bellatrix lo primero que hizo fue intentar matar a Lily –continuo Sirius con la historia –pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Lily le devolvió las maldiciones con el mismo odio –agrego Sirius divertido –el resultado fue que casi se matan ellas dos además de haber destrozado todo un parque de juegos para niños muggles.

-Solo espero que la capture porque si no llegara con un humor de los mil demo… -la frase ya no salió de la boca de Harry pues la puerta de la mansión Black fue abierta con estrepito y por ella entro una pelirroja seguida de cerca de una mujer castaña.

-Cálmate Lily –pedía Alice a su amiga la cual tenía una mirada psicópata en ese momento.

-¡YA LA TENIA Y SE ME ESCAPÓ! –Bramo la pelirroja y Sirius empezó a reírse -¡SE BURLO DE MI Y DESPUÉS ESE MALDITO DE VOLDEMORT SE LA LLEVO! –Grito Lily fuera de sí y su melena pelirroja se agito con un viento invisible -¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS TE RIES!? –pregunto/grito Lily y Sirius se calló de inmediato.

-Na-nada –contesto tartamudeando de miedo al ser el blanco de la mirada de furia de su pelirroja amiga.

-Más te vale –dijo Lily con los dientes apretados de coraje.

-¿Voldemort estaba ahí? –pregunto Anne interesada y su madre por fin reparo en su presencia y la de su hermano.

-Hola mis niños, ¿A qué hora llegaron? –les pregunto olvidando su enojo y cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-Hace como diez minutos –respondió Harry que no se le escapo lo que su madre hizo.

-¿Quieren comer? –pregunto Lily.

-A papá y al tío Sirius podrás engatusarlos a tu antojo, mami –James y Sirius miraron a Anne con ojos entrecerrados –pero a nosotros no –dijo refiriéndose a ella y su hermano.

La pelirroja bufo y su amiga Alice rio divertida.

-Se nota que son tus hijos Lily –se burló Alice –son igual de inteligentes que tú.

-¡Hey, que también son mis hijos! –protesto James ofendido pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Qué quieren saber? –pregunto Lily derrotada y sus hijos sonrieron.

Y así Lily Potter paso el resto del día contando con pelos y señales todo lo acontecido en su misión.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En las afueras del condado de Ottery St. Catchpole se alzaba una casa que pareciera a simple vista que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento, en dicha casa habitaba una familia de magos conocidos como los Weasley.

-¡Bajen a desayunar! -grito una mujer regordeta y pelirroja.

Como si se tratase de una estampida, 5 pelirrojos bajaron a tropel por las escaleras empujándose entre ellos y detrás de ellos un pelirrojo bajaba con calma y una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Dejen de comportarse como unas bestias! -les reprendió Molly Weasley a los cinco pelirrojos.

-Lo siento mama -se disculparon los cinco al unísono.

-Buenos días madre -dijo el último pelirrojo en bajar.

-Buenos días Percy, cariño -contesto Molly a su hijo.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar? -pregunto Ronald Weasley sentándose en la mesa seguido de sus hermanos.

-Huevos con beicon -contestó Molly.

-¿Ya bajo la serpiente esa? -pregunto Fred con desdén.

-Deja de llamar así a tu hermana, Fred -dijo Molly mirando a su hijo reprobatoriamente.

-Pues eso es lo que es -le apoyó su hermano George con terquedad y Molly suspiro.

Desde que su hija pequeña había sido seleccionada para la casa de Slytherin los comentarios mordaces por parte de los varones Weasley no habían faltado así como tampoco los gritos e insultos que la menor de los Weasley les decía a sus hermanos cada vez que molestaban.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar algo así de nuevo olvídense de que mañana los deje ir al mundial de Quidditch -les amenazo y sus hijos supieron que hablaba en serio.

Tres cuartos más arriba una adolescente pelirroja se encontraba tumbada en su cama leyendo una carta.

 _Querida Ginny._

 _¿Cómo estás?, ¿Tus hermanos te han molestado?, porque si lo hicieron hazles saber que en cuanto regresen al colegio yo misma les voy a dar una paliza que jamás olvidaran._

 _Dejando de lado el tema de tus estúpidos hermanos, me apena decirte que no voy a poder ir al mundial de Quidditch como habíamos planeado ya que mi papá salió a una misión de la Orden del Fénix y no puede llevarme, además de que mi madre tiene miedo de ir solo con mi hermana y conmigo._

 _Le pregunte a mi papa que si podíamos irnos contigo y tu familia y me contesto que si tus padres estaban de acuerdo, podríamos irnos contigo al mundial de Quidditch así que si no quieres privarte de mí hermosa presencia y la de mi hermana te sugiero que utilices esa mente astuta que tienes y convenzas a tus padres._

 _Con cariño, Astoria Greengrass._

 _PD. Lee el periódico de esta mañana, te aseguro que te llevaras una buena sorpresa._

Al terminar de leer la carta una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro, una de las pocas que había tenido desde que empezaron las vacaciones. Con un suspiro cansado se levantó de la cama y se vistió para después bajar a la cocina y enfrentar otro día de miseria en su casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina, alcanzo a escuchar la reprimenda de su madre hacia su hermano Fred por haberla llamado "Serpiente", se aguantó las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir al escuchar eso y después entro.

-Buenos días Mamá -saludo Ginny a su madre con un beso.

-Buenos días cariño -dijo Molly -siéntate, enseguida te sirvo tu desayuno.

-Gracias -dijo Ginny y se sentó en la única silla vacía que por desgracia era la que estaba entre su hermano Ron y su hermano Fred.

-Hasta que su majestad se digna bajar -comentó Fred de forma mordaz. Molly suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿La comida de mamá no es suficiente para la realeza de Slytherin? -ironizo Ron y sus hermanos rieron.

-Te le advierto Ronald -dijo de forma amenazante -vuélveme a insultar y…

-¿Y qué?, ¿Vas a llamar a tus amigos mortífagos para que me maten? -lo interrumpió Ron y su madre se escandalizo.

-¡Ronald! -grito enojada -¡Deja de molestar a tu hermana! -le grito.

-Déjalo mamá -repuso Ginny con calma -al menos yo si tengo amigos -siseo venenosamente y su hermano se puso rojo de furia.

-¡Cállate! -bramo levantándose de su silla.

-¡No me voy a callar! -Grito la pelirroja también levantándose de su asiento – ¡Estoy hasta a la mierda de que me traten como una basura! –Chillo -¡Ya me cansé de que ustedes se crean mejor que yo solo por estar en Gryffindor! -grito con la furia brillando en sus ojos almendra.

-¡Pues eso es lo que eres, una vil basura! –grito Ron indolente.

-¡Al menos no soy la peor estudiante que ha pisado Hogwarts! –Grito Ginny de vuelta -¡Todos saben que no eres más que un inútil que no es capaz de realizar un simple hechizo! –Grito Ginny con furia – ¡Todos en mi casa se burlan de lo patético e imbécil que eres que me da vergüenza! –grito en el tono más hiriente que pudo.

-¡Te dije que te callaras! –grito Ron muerto de rabia y ante la incrédula mirada de todos le dio una bofetada a Ginny que la tiro al piso.

-¡Ginny! –Grito Molly asustada y de inmediato fue hasta donde Ginny estaba tirada en el piso.

-¡Eres un idiota, Ronald! –Grito Bill y de un empujón lo tiro al piso -¡Es una mujer y a las mujeres no se les golpea! –Le reprendió pero Ron no dio signos de arrepentirse -¿Estas bien Ginny? –pregunto a su hermana que tenía el labio partido por el bofetón.

-Estoy bien –contesto con frialdad desde el piso –además no es algo que a ti te interese –agrego con el mismo tono frio.

-Yo… -Bill parecía que iba a decir algo pero opto por callarse.

-Vamos, te voy a curar ese labio –dijo Molly y ayudo a su hija levantarse –y tu –dijo apuntando a Ron con el dedo –olvídate de ir al mundial de Quidditch –sentencio y Ron se desconcertó.

-¡Pero si ella ha empezado! –dijo con rabia.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN EMPEZO! –Vocifero y Ron se quedó callado -¡HE DICHO QUE NO VAS Y PUNTO! –bramo y después se fue de la cocina con Ginny.

Molly le dijo a su hija que subiera a su habitación mientras ella iba por las pociones para poder curarle su labio, unas vez que las tuvo se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y entro.

-¿Te duele mucho? –Pregunto con delicadeza sentándose en la cama y Ginny negó –bien, entonces solo bastara con esta –dijo sacando una poción de color verde –anda, tómatela –le dijo y Ginny le obedeció.

-¿Por qué ellos son así conmigo? –pregunto Ginny cuando se terminó la poción.

-No lo sé hija –admitió Molly con pesar.

-Sé que muchas personas nos odian a nosotros, los Slytherin, por la guerra en la que estamos –dijo Ginny con una mueca –pero la realidad es que dentro de Slytherin también hay muchos alumnos que detestan a-quien-tu-sabes y no todos están de acuerdo con lo que los mortífagos hacen.

-Eso lo se hija –replico Molly –pero ten en cuenta que quien-tu-sabes estuvo en Slytherin y que la mayoría de los mortífagos pertenecieron a esa casa cuando fueron a Hogwarts y eso no es fácil de olvidar –dijo tratando de sonar neutral.

-Ya lo sé mamá –dijo Ginny como si ya hubiera escuchado eso antes.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso ahora –dijo Molly acariciando la cabeza de su hija con ternura –y mejor ponte a ordenar tu cuarto que lo tienes muy tirado.

-Por cierto mamá, ¿Astoria y Daphne puede venir con nosotros al mundial de Quidditch? –pregunto poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena –es que su papá va estar ocupado y no las va a poder acompañar –agrego haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que sí, cariño –respondió Molly con dulzura –diles que se vengan mañana.

-Gracias mami –dijo Ginny y le dio un abrazo.

-De nada cielo –dijo Molly –ordena tu cuarto y después te subo tu desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? –Ginny asintió.

Molly salió de la habitación dejando a su hija radiante de felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente dos niñas rubias y una mujer de pelo negro bajaban la colina hacia la casa de los Weasley, atravesaron la arboleada y divisaron la casa que parecía derrumbarse.

-¿Cómo diablos no se cae? –pregunto Mariana nadie en particular.

Avanzaron unos metros hasta que llegaron a la verja, la atravesaron y las tres se pararon frente a la puerta desvencijada de los Weasley, Marian toco la puerta y de inmediato Molly Weasley les abrió.

-Buenos días –saludaron las dos pequeñas Greengrass con una leve inclinación.

-Buenos niñas –dijo Molly cariñosamente –pasen, Ginny está en arriba en su cuarto –les dijo y las dos rubias entraron a la casa y después subieron por las escaleras -¿Un té, Marian? –ofreció Molly amablemente y la señora Greengrass acepto.

-Gracias –dijo Marian Greengrass cuando Molly le dio una taza de té -¿Y tus otros hijos? –pregunto curiosa al no ver a las cabezas pelirrojas de un lado para otro.

-Están jugando en el prado –contesto Molly despreocupada -¿Qué tal llevas? –pregunto Molly a sabiendas de que la señora Greengrass estaba preocupada por algo.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe –respondió escuetamente -¿Viste el periódico de ayer? –pregunto.

-Si –respondió Molly -¿Entonces es verdad que la familia Greengrass se ha declarado abiertamente en contra de Quien-tu-sabes y sus mortífagos? –pregunto preocupada.

-Si –contestó en suspiro –hace unas semanas toda la familia se reunió y juntos decidimos que ya era hora de luchar en esta guerra y acabar de una vez por todas con el maldito de Voldemort –Molly se estremeció al escuchar tal nombre –ya estábamos hartos de fingir que nada pasaba y aunque mi esposo siempre ha estado ayudando a la Orden del Fénix era el momento de que toda la familia le apoyase –aunque su voz denotaba preocupación era evidente que estaba orgullosa –los cinco hermanos de mi esposo junto con mis cuñadas y yo nos hemos unido hace tres días a las filas de la Orden del Fénix y ayer por la mañana mi suegro anuncio públicamente que la familia Greengrass está en contra de Voldemort y sus mortífagos –dijo con el orgullo en la mirada.

-¿Y lo que te preocupa es el peligro que eso conlleva? –indago Molly.

-No, toda la familia esta consiente del grave peligro que conlleva ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix –dijo con desparpajo –lo que me preocupa son mis hijas y lo que pueda suceder con ellas si mi marido y yo morimos en batalla –dijo preocupada.

-No pienses en eso –dijo Molly rápidamente –tienes que sobrevivir a como dé lugar pues por ellas estás haciendo esto –dijo severamente.

-Ya lo sé –refuto –pero eso no hace que mi preocupación se vaya.

-¿Y qué opina Maximus de todo esto? –pregunto Molly desviando el tema.

-Al principio no quería que nadie de la familia se involucrara con la Orden del Fénix –contesto Marian –pero después de que decidiéramos que era lo correcto no puso objeción y termino aceptando.

-Contigo no fue tan condescendiente, ¿Verdad? –dijo Molly divertid y Marian frunció el ceño.

-Se puso bastante pesado –admitió y Molly soltó una risita –cuando le dije que también me iba a unir a la Orden puso el grito en el cielo y me armo una grande -dijo Marian entre divertida y molesta –pero después de rogarle y prometerle que no metería en más problemas de lo necesario al fin accedió.

-¿Y cómo es el cuartel de la Orden? –pregunto Molly curiosa ya que siempre preguntaba a sus hermanos pero ellos jamás le habían dicho nada.

-Es una mansión que hace tiempo había pertenecido a la familia Black –contesto Marian.

-Vaya –dijo Molly impresionada –no se andan con pequeñeces –agrego divertida.

-La verdad es que no –admitió Marian –pero era de suponer ya que la familia Potter, la familia Longbottom y Sirius Black son los principales contribuyentes de la causa y a ellos les sobra el dinero –dijo la señora Greengrass -sin contar a Lily Potter.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lily Potter en esto? –pregunto Molly confundida.

-¿No lo sabias? –Pregunto incrédula –la familia de Lily era muy rica en el mundo muggle y al morir sus padres le dejaron una herencia que no tiene nada que envidiar a la de los Potter –explico.

-Vaya, eso sí que no lo sabía –admitió Molly sorprendida.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya –dijo Marian mientras se levantaba de la mesa –ha sido un gusto volver a platicar contigo como en el colegio Molly –dijo Marian y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-El gusto ha sido mío –dijo Molly –espero que puedas pasarte otra vez y poder platicar de temas menos peligrosos.

-Lo intentare –dijo –por favor, cuida de mis niñas y procura que no se metan en problemas –le pidió y Molly asintió.

-Descuida, estarán bien con nosotros –prometió.

Molly acompaño a su vieja amiga del colegio hasta la puerta y después de despedirse por segunda vez Marian Greengrass desapareció en los límites de la madriguera.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Unas habitaciones más arriba…_

-¡¿Qué tu familia hizo que?! –pregunto incrédula Ginny.

-Lo que oíste –respondió Astoria divertida –mi familia se unió oficialmente a la Orden del Fénix –agregó orgullosa.

-Por fin podremos dejar de fingir que nos gusta lo que hace Malfoy junto a sus amigos y regresarle todas las que nos debe –dijo Daphne con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-¿Pero esto cuando ocurrió? –pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de estar sorprendida.

-Hace unas semanas toda la familia se reunió y mis tíos votaron de que ya era hora de la familia Greengrass escogiera un bando –contesto Astoria –ser neutrales ya no bastaba pues de una u otra forma nos veríamos inmiscuidos en la guerra ya sea por voluntad propia o a la fuerza –añadió en un mohín.

-¿A la fuerza? –pregunto Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues sí, después de una semana de haber terminado el curso el maldito de Voldemort mando una carta a mis padres en donde nos decía que si no nos uníamos a su bando nos mataría a todos –explico Daphne despreocupada.

-¡¿Los amenazo de muerte?! –grito Ginny escandalizada y temerosa.

-Eso es algo muy común en estos días –respondió Astoria sin inmutarse –una tercera parte del ejercito de Voldemort está con él a la fuerza, otra parte está con él por miedo y la última parte está con él porque son igual de locos que al que sirven –resumió Astoria.

-Por cierto, ¿Ya les había mencionado que conocí a Harry Potter? –pregunto Daphne cambiando de tema y captando la atención de su amiga y su hermana.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron Ginny y Astoria el mismo tiempo, la primera con emoción y la segunda con algo de envidia -¡¿Cuándo?! –Volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo.

-Hace una semana –respondió Daphne con suficiencia –cuando acompañe a mi papá a Gringotts porque alguien no quiso –dijo con suficiencia y Astoria gruño.

-¿Y cómo es él? –pregunto Ginny emocionada sin hacer caso al gruñido de su amiga.

-Mm…veamos…-dijo Daphne pensativa –es flaco pero sin parecer raquítico, es de tez blanca pero sin llegarle al pálido, no es alto pero tampoco es bajo y además tienen su cabello como nido de pájaros –explico ante la mirada decepcionada de su hermana y amiga.

-Alguien común y corriente –suspiraron las dos amigas con decepción.

-No dirían lo mismo si vieran sus ojos –les dijo Daphne divertida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Astoria confundida.

-Pues si bien Harry Potter no tiene un físico envidiable sus ojos hacen casi todo el trabajo -suspiro Daphne -son de un verde increíble y cuando te mira sientes que vuelas… -casi sin proponérselo las tres habían soltado un suspiro.

-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó Ginny emocionada.

-Nada, solo me saludo y se fue a Gringotts con sus padres -contestó Daphne.

-Parece un poco estirado, ¿No? -dijo Astoria frunciendo el ceño.

-Algo -contestó Daphne divertida.

El resto de la tarde las tres Slytherin siguieron platicando sobre temas banales ignorando los hechos terribles que sucedían afuera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noticia sobre la familia Greengrass recorrió el país a una velocidad alarmante, en menos de un día todo Inglaterra Mágica ya se había enterado sobre el bando que los Greengrass habían escogido en la guerra y así como el bando de luz ya estaba al tanto, en el otro bando también ya lo estaban.

-¡Voy a matarlos a todos! -bramo un hombre de finos rasgos y la mirada de furia.

-¡Son unos malditos traidores! -le secundo la voz histérica de una mujer.

-El señor Tenebroso no va a estar nada contento -murmuró un hombre de cabello graso y nariz ganchuda.

-¿Enserio Snape?, no me digas –ironizo la voz de la mujer.

-Esto es serio Bellatrix –dijo el hombre de cabello grasiento con furia –él señor Oscuro ya contaba con el apoyo de los Greengrass y ahora le vienen a salir con esto –espeto lanzando el periódico en donde estaba la noticia –temo que no está nada contento y más si algunas personas fallan en su misión –dirigió una mirada burlesca a la mujer la cual se puso iracunda.

-¡Esa maldita sangre sucia se puso en mi camino! –Bramo muerta de rabia -¡Si no fuera por ella ahora mismo Ollivander estaría aun con nosotros! –grito histérica.

-Si no puedes acabar con una sangre sucia es que ya no eres útil para el Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix –siseo el primer hombre con veneno en la voz.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –Grito la mujer -¡Repítelo Lucius! –bramo con la voz chillona y los ojos negros histéricos.

-No es conveniente que luchemos entre nosotros –dijo Snape tratando de aligerar el ambiente –el Señor Oscuro ya está lo suficiente molesto como para que nosotros lo empeoremos –esto último lo dijo con un tono amenazante.

Lucius y Bellatrix iban a replicar cuando un joven mortífago llego a la habitación en donde se enc0ntraban y dijo con voz temblorosa.

-El amo manda a llamar a Lucius y Bellatrix –los mencionados se tensaron –y me dijo que como no llegaran en cinco minutos él se encargaría de matarlos –dijo con voz temblorosa.

Los dos mortífagos se levantaron de golpe como si tuvieran un resorte en la silla y se apresuraron a donde estaba su señor dejando a Severus Snape solo y con una sonrisa cruel.


	4. Mundiales de Quidditch

Los hechizos volaban en todas las direcciones, rayos de color rojo y verde salían disparados de las varitas de los duelistas, cuerpos sin vida y uno que otro inconsciente caían sobre la cera del Callejón Diagon, los dueños de los locales corrían despavoridos del campo de batalla en donde los pocos Aurores en el callejón se enfrentaban contra los Mortífagos. Alice y Frank Longbottom estaban entre ellos.

El matrimonio se enfrentaba con maestría y fiereza con 5 mortífagos, los cuales no estaban a su nivel, pues en un descuido lograron aturdir y atar a los cinco dejándolos fuera de combate.

-¡¿Dónde está Scrimgeour?! -grito Alice por encima del ruido y después se enzarzo en otro duelo con un mortífago.

-¡No lo sé! -contesto Frank al tiempo que lanzaba una potente maldición a su oponente y este salió volando hasta una pared quedando inconsciente.

-Debemos detener a estos malditos hasta que los Aurores lleguen -dijo Alice tratando de recuperar el aliento en esa pequeña calma.

-Voy a matar a James -masculló Frank entre dientes -dijo que Scrimgeour era muy eficiente pero ya pasaron 15 minutos desde que dimos el aviso del ataque y aún no ha aparecido ni él ni los demás Aurores -dijo con rabia.

Alice le iba a contestar cuando una potente explosión se escuchó en todo el callejón y una multitud de magos y brujas entraron a tropel por el Caldero Chorreante y comenzaron a atacar a los mortífagos.

-Bueno, puede que solo le diga unas cuantas palabras -dijo Frank contento de ver a los Aurores.

Después de una gran resistencia por parte de los mortífagos, estos fueron capturados y llevados inmediatamente al ministerio de magia para ser interrogados y posteriormente encarcelarlos en Askabán.

-¡Longbottom! -grito alguien a espaldas de Frank y este volteo encontrándose a un hombre con aspecto de León.

-Scrimgeour -siseo Frank entre dientes -¡¿Dónde mierdas estabas?! -bramo encolerizado.

-En una reunión con el Ministro de Magia -respondió el Auror dándose aires de importancia.

-¿Consideras que la reunión con el Ministro es más importante que salvar vidas? -cuestionó Alice con los dientes apretados pero no espero contestación -te dimos el aviso de que estaban atacando el callejón y apareces después de quince minutos con la excusa de que tenías una reunión con el Ministro –dijo indignada.

-La reunión era importante –se defendió Scrimgeour ofendido –se trató básicamente sobre la seguridad de los Mundiales de Quidditch… -decía pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Frank.

-Ese tema ya está resuelto –dijo Frank molesto –el jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, James Potter, fue enviado por el Wizengamot para que supervisara la seguridad de las personas –Frank se acercó hasta estar a la altura de Scrimgeour –James me dijo que me podía tomar unas vacaciones porque mientras tu estuvieras en el Cuartel de Aurores las cosas estarían bien –Scrimgeour se puso rígido a sabiendas de lo que continuaría –por lo visto se equivocó contigo así que me veo en la obligación de suspenderte por tres semanas.

-¡Eso no es…! –protesto Scrimgeour pero fue interrumpido por Alice.

-No nos levantes la voz Scrimgeour –advirtió Alice severamente –aunque estemos de vacaciones seguimos siendo tus superiores.

-Hasta que no entiendas que es más importante la gente inocente que quedar bien con el Ministro no podas ingresar al Cuartel –sentencio Frank y acto seguido se fue con su esposa hacia la salida dejando a un Scrimgeour furioso.

 **limpiaparabrisas**

Las tiendas de campaña en aquel páramo en donde se celebraría el Mundial de Quidditch se aglomeraban en todo el terreno, las tiendas variaban desde las que parecían normales hasta las que parecían castillos, como era el caso de la familia Potter.

James Potter se encontraba dentro de su tienda de campaña, aunque más bien parecía que fuera una extensión de su casa, leyendo el periódico que había llegado esa mañana.

-Esto es una basura -bufo molesto y después aventó el periódico.

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunto Lily confundida al ver a su marido molesto.

-Han aprobado la ley -gruño James -Umbridge se salió con la suya.

-¡¿Qué!? -chillo Lily indignada.

-Esos idiotas no ven que el prohibir a los Hombres Lobo trabajos dignos hace que estén más en nuestra contra -refunfuño James.

-Idiotas, eso es lo que son en el Wizengamot, unos completos idiotas -gruño Lily.

En ese momento entraron los dos hijos de la familia Potter acompañados de sus respectivos padrinos.

-¡Tus hijos son increíbles Cornamenta! -exclamó Sirius dándole un apretón en el hombro de su ahijado y mirándolo orgulloso.

-Esta vez tengo que darle la razón a Sirius -dijo Remus Lupin algo más calmado -son increíbles -agregó con una mirada orgullosa a su ahijada la cual se sonrojo ligeramente.

-No fue para tanto -dijo Harry modesto aunque con una sonrisa de suficiencia como la de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué no fue para tanto?! -exclamó Sirius incrédulo -estos pequeñajos lograron ver un hueco en los escudos del estadio de Quidditch avergonzando a Stevenson y a Londri -dijo Sirius que más orgulloso no podía estar.

-¡¿Enserio?! -chilló Lily feliz y orgullosa -¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Pues la verdad es que no sabemos -reconoció Harry algo avergonzado, aunque feliz, por la mirada orgullosa de sus padres -solo sabíamos que los escudos podían fallar en ese punto y corregimos el fallo -explicó el chico y su hermana asintió confirmando las palabras de su hermano.

-No entiendo -admitió James y por las miradas de su esposa y amigos ellos tampoco entendían nada.

-Fue algo así como intuición -trato explicar la menor de los Potter -no sabíamos el porqué, pero si sabíamos que podía fallar -esto dejó más confusos a los adultos.

-Estoy perdido -admitió Sirius con la confusión en el rostro lo que hizo que los demás rieran.

-Bueno, no importa como lo hicieron -dijo James jovial -el punto es que son brillantes -el orgullo en la mirada de James Potter avergonzó a sus hijos.

-Por cierto Harry, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? -preguntó Lily y su hijo asintió -llévale esta carta a la hija de Maximus, ¿La recuerdas? -le pregunto mientras le entregaba un sobre amarillo.

-Ah sí, la recuerdo -respondió Harry después de hacer memoria -la chica rubia que conocimos en Gringotts, ¿No?

-Exacto -confirmó Lily -según me dijo Marian ellas vendrían al mundial con la familia Weasley.

-Pero yo no conozco a ninguno de la familia Weasley -replicó Harry -¿Cómo voy a saber quiénes son?

-Solo pregunta por una familia de pelirrojos con muchos hijos -respondió Sirius divertido -y te aseguro que no tardas en dar con ellos.

-Ok, ahora regreso -dijo Harry dando vuelta y camino hacia la puerta con esa elegancia y porte digna de un Black, como su padrino presumía de haberle enseñado.

-Y ahora, ¿Quién me ayuda con la comida? -preguntó Lily entusiasmada y todos los que estaban en la tienda/casa de campaña entraron en pánico.

Lily Potter era una bruja muy conocida por ser una excelente Auror de élite y una de los miembros más respetados y antiguos dentro de la Orden del Fénix, pero en cuanto a su habilidad culinaria todos sabían que era un desastre en la cocina y no ayudaba el hecho de que la última vez que intento hacer un pastel exploto toda la cocina de la mansión Potter.

-Yo voy a acompañar a Harry -dijo Anne mientras se dirigía presurosa hacia la salida -le ayudaré a encontrar a los Weasley y así la carta será entregada de forma más rápida -se excusó y antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo ya se había ido.

James, Sirius y Remus hicieron amago de seguir a la pelirroja pero la voz amenazante de Lily los detuvo.

-Si salen por esa puerta se arrepentirán -advirtió la señora Potter con voz dulce pero amenazante y los tres hombres se resignaron a estar expuestos, otra vez, a la cocina peligrosa de Lily.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

En una habitación en penumbras, solo iluminada por antorchas, una criatura con aspecto de hombre, pero sin la esencia de la humanidad, paseaba por la estancia de un lado a otro de forma impaciente.

Después de un buen tiempo la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada suavemente y la criatura detuvo su andar.

-Adelante -siseo con voz fría y carente de emoción.

Al instante dos hombres entraron y se postraron de rodillas frente a la criatura que no era otro que Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más cruel que la historia mágica jamás haya conocido.

-Y bien, ¿Esta vez sí me han traído a Ollivander? -pregunto con un toque amenazante que hizo temblar a los dos hombres.

-No, mi señor -contestó uno de los hombres con voz que denotaba pánico.

-Ni siquiera nos acercamos -agrego el otro y su compañero le dirigió una mirada alarmada y el hombre se dio cuenta de su error -quiero decir… estábamos cerca de capturarle…pero había Aurores… -el hombre se detuvo a mitad de su apresurada excusa pues de un momento a otro estaba siendo víctima de la maldición _Cruciatus._

-Creo recordar que les advertí las consecuencias si no me traían a Ollivander -dijo Voldemort con voz filosa y los ojos rojos llenos de fría furia -y me han vuelto a fallar.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a farfullar y a rogar por sus vidas pero nada de eso sirvió pues haciendo un gesto vago con la varita, como si lo utilizará frecuentemente, el mago oscuro lanzó dos rayos verdes y la vida de los hombres se extinguió.

- _Tu comida Nagini -_ siseo Voldemort en pársel y una serpiente enorme salió de la oscuridad y comenzó a engullir a los dos infortunados mortífagos.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Muchos miles de kilómetros lejos de Lord Voldemort, un chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes sorteaba las tiendas de campaña en busca de una familia de pelirrojos, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando su hermana Anne grito su nombre.

-¡Harry! -grito la chica mientras llegaba corriendo hasta donde su hermano.

-¿Anne? -Preguntó confundido -¿También vas a entregar una carta? -indago pero su hermana negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy huyendo de mamá -contestó la pelirroja mientras caminaban su hermano elevo una ceja interrogante -trataba de hacer la comida -explicó como única respuesta y su hermano sonrió comprensivo.

-Siento lastima por papá, el tío Remus y mi padrino -dijo el joven Potter con verdadera lástima pues sabía lo peligroso que era estar cerca de su madre cuando cocinaba.

-¿Ya encontraste a los Weasley? -preguntó Anne.

-No, de hecho iba a preguntar -contestó Harry y después fue hacía un hombre de aspecto desaliñado y algo sucio -¡Mundungus, que sorpresa verte por aquí! -saludó Harry y el hombre dio un gran brinco en el aire del susto.

-¡Harry, Anne! -saludo el Mundungus sorprendido -no me den esos sustos.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Harry -por cierto, ¿Sabes quiénes son los Weasley?

-¿Los Weasley? -pregunto Mundungus algo confundido -¿Para qué quieren a los Weasley?

-Solo di si lo sabes o no -respondió Anne con algo de impaciencia.

Mundungus les miro de forma curiosa pero aun así les contesto -Están en esa tienda de ahí -señalo hacía una tienda de campaña bastante desgastada.

-Gracias -dijo Harry y después fue hacía los Weasley con su hermana.

Al único miembro de los Weasley que vieron fue a un hombre pelirrojo algo mayor, con calva y lentes de Carey. El hombre estaba sentado en una silla alrededor de algo de madera para hacer una fogata.

-Buenos días -saludó Harry al llegar y el hombre pelirrojo lo miro con curiosidad -soy Harry Potter y ella es mi hermana menor Anne Potter -presentó Harry y el hombre les miro con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa -¿Con quién tengo el gusto? -pregunto algo incómodo por la mirada del hombre.

-Oh, lo siento -se disculpó cuando noto la incomodidad de Harry -soy Arthur Weasley -dijo y después estrecho la mano de Harry y Anne -¿En qué puedo ayudarles? -pregunto amablemente.

-Vera, mi madre me mandó con una carta para que se la entregará a la señorita Daphne Greengrass y me informo que vino con ustedes a los mundiales de Quidditch -explico Harry -¿Sería mucha molestia si la llamará?

A este punto Arthur Weasley estaba muy impresionado con la forma tan educada con la que ese chico hablaba, pues si bien su tono era formal no llegaba a sonar pomposo como su hijo Percy.

-Claro, pero si quieres yo puedo dársela -se ofreció pero para su sorpresa el chico se negó.

-Preferiría entregársela personalmente a la señorita Greengrass, si no le molesta -dijo sin dejar de sonar educado.

-Bien hecho -felicitó Arthur Weasley -en estos tiempos es de sabios ser precavidos -halago para después entrar en la tienda.

Harry le dirigió a su hermana una sonrisa burlona y la pelirroja bufó. Poco después de la tienda salió una chica rubia muy bonita que al ver a Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Un gusto volver a verla señorita Greengrass -dijo Harry y después beso galante la mano de la chica que se puso algo colorada.

Anne miraba la escena bastante divertida y preguntándose si la caballerosidad de su hermano era por educación o por quedar bien ante las chicas, algo que sin duda daba resultados.

-El gusto es mío -dijo Daphne con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Y ella es mi hermana menor, Anne Potter -la presentó y Anne le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Un gusto Daphne -dijo Anne risueña por el sonrojó rubia.

-Tome, mi madre me pidió que le entregará esta carta -le dio el sobre a Daphne que la miro confusa

-La carta es de tu madre -explico Anne ante la confusión de Daphne.

-Ah, ya veo, muchas gracias -agradeció Daphne.

-De nada -respondió Harry -vuelvo a decirlo, un placer volver a verla señorita Greengrass, nos vemos -se despidió Harry.

-¡Esperen! -grito Daphne cuando los dos Potter se estaban alejando -como agradecimiento, ¿Aceptarían una invitación a comer? -pregunto algo dudosa y se apresuró a decir -no es que vayamos a comer gran cosa pero les aseguro que las salchichas que trajo el señor Weasley están muy buenas -aseguró con convencimiento.

Harry y Anne vieron la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de cualquier cosa que su madre haya preparado.

-Será un placer -dijo Anne con entusiasmo.

Poco tiempo después los dos jóvenes Potter se encontraban sentados en dos sillas viendo bastante divertidos los intentos del señor Weasley para encender la fogata.

-Déjeme ayudarle -pidió Anne con amabilidad después del onceavo intento del señor Weasley por encender un fósforo.

-Increíble -murmuró Arthur Weasley cuando el fósforo encendió -son muy interesantes las cosas que inventan los muggles, ¿Verdad? -dijo el señor Weasley entusiasmado.

-La verdad es que si -admitió Harry -por ejemplo, últimamente están intentando cosas muy divertidas como los juegos de video.

-¿Juegos de video? -pregunto el señor Weasley muy interesado pero antes de que Harry pudiera explicarle una chica rubia y una pelirroja llegaron cargando cubetas de agua.

-Uff, al fin llegamos -suspiro Astoria y dejo caer sus dos cubetas en el piso para después estirar sus brazos adoloridos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto niñas? -preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Porque nos encontramos con el idiota de Draco Malfoy -contesto la pelirroja haciendo un mohín.

-¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy? -preguntó Anne y las dos chicas por fin repararon en la presencia de los dos Potter.

-Oh, se me olvidaba -dijo el señor Weasley levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia donde estaba la rubia y la pelirroja -jóvenes Potter, les presento a mi hija pequeña, Ginevra Weasley, y a su amiga, Astoria Greengrass, hermana de Daphne -las presento Arthur Weasley.

Decir que Ginny y Astoria estaban sorprendidas era poco, pues las boca de ambas chicas se abrió en una perfecta "O" y pareciera que sus ojos saldrían de sus parpados, sin embargo, lo más cómico fue cuando Harry beso en la mano a cada chica haciéndolas sonrojar.

-Un placer conocerlas señoritas -dijo Harry mirando intensamente a la pelirroja que se puso roja como tomate.

-Ve a avisar a tus hermanos que ya vamos a empezar a comer -dijo el señor Weasley ignorando el sonrojó de Ginny.

Ginny tomo del brazo a su amiga Astoria y, literalmente, la arrastro hacia el interior de la tienda, antes de entrar Ginny volteo y se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry que aun la miraba intensamente.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Muy lejos de la cede del Mundial de Quidditch, en una habitación circular llena de retratos en movimiento y curiosos objetos se encontraban dos hombres hablando.

-¿Que noticias me tienes Severus? -pregunto un hombro de avanzada edad pero con la vitalidad de un joven. Albus Dumbledore.

-El Señor Oscuro está muy obsesionado con que capturen a Ollivander -respondió Severus Snape, profesor de pociones -aunque ignoro los motivos -agrego.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó un momento en silencio analizando esa nueva información, después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-Es muy preocupante lo que me dices, Severus -dijo el anciano e inconscientemente acaricio su varita.

-He de asumir que usted sabe los motivos, ¿No? -indago Snape sabiendo de sobra que estaba en lo correcto.

-Sí, se lo que motiva a Voldemort a capturar a Ollivander -admitió -pero mientras menos personas sepan de esto mucho mejor.

-¿Es algo grave? -pregunto Snape algo preocupado.

-Me temo si, Severus -contestó Dumbledore suspirando -es indispensable que Voldemort no capture a Ollivander pues podría ocasionar muchos problemas.

-Entonces lo vigilaré de cerca -declaró Snape -si es tan malo como dice, pondré todo mi empeño para que el Señor Oscuro no capture a Ollivander -dijo el profesor bastante serio.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Severus -dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Por cierto, el otro espía de la Orden me manda esto -dijo Snape y después le entrego un pergamino a Dumbledore -no he leído el contenido, así que no sé de qué se trata.

-¿Cuándo te lo dio? -pregunto Dumbledore guardando el pergamino en su túnica.

-Ayer por la noche, antes de regresar al colegio -contestó Snape.

-¿Y no sabes de que se trata?

-No, me dijo que era una información muy valiosa y que no convenía que muchas personas lo supieran -aquello preocupo mucho a Albus Dumbledore.

-Ese muchacho sigue siendo muy precavido, sin duda -dijo Dumbledore pensativamente.

-No por nada se ha logrado infiltrar hasta el círculo interno del Señor Oscuro -dijo Snape con algo de orgullo.

-Necesitó hablar con él con urgencia -dijo Dumbledore -por favor, dile que en cuanto pueda se comunique conmigo -pidió Dumbledore y Snape asintió, acto seguido se levantó de s silla y salió de la habitación con la capa revoloteando en el aire.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de muchas presentaciones por parte de Harry y Anne con los miembros restantes de la familia Weasley, todos se encontraban comiendo las deliciosas salchichas caseras que la señora Weasley había empacado.

-Y díganme jovencitos Potter, ¿Qué se siente no ir al colegio? -preguntó George imitando casi a la perfección el tono formal de Harry.

Percy miro a su hermano de forma reprobatoria pero para su sorpresa Harry Potter se rio bastante divertido.

-No hay mucha diferencia a decir verdad -contestó Anne -nuestra madre nos hace estudiar todos los días sin descanso e incluso en Verano y Navidad.

Los gemelos Weasley pusieron cara de horror ante eso.

-¡¿Entonces cuál es el chiste de no ir al colegio si vas a estudiar de igual manera?! -exclamó con tono ofendido.

-¿Y sus padres les enseñan? -preguntó el señor Weasley ignorando a su hijo.

-Algunas veces si -contesto Harry -pero cuando están en misiones con los Aurores o la Orden nos envían con algún profesor.

-¿Y cuáles son las materias que aprenden? -pregunto Percy con su habitual tono pomposo.

-Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Astronomía, Defensa, y algunas veces nos dan clases de duelos -recitó Anne bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¿Todo eso estudian diariamente? -pregunto la pequeña Astoria con un deje de pánico en la voz.

-Algunas veces -contesto Harry indiferente -ya que Astronomía solo la tomamos cuando hay un cielo despejado.

-Y como los malditos Dementores rondan nuestra casa regularmente eso es prácticamente imposible -agregó Anne con humor negro.

Todos dieron un respingo al escuchar eso.

-¿Lo-los Dementores rondan su casa? -pregunto Arthur con dificultad.

-Si, a veces llegan ser muy molestos -respondió Harry con una mueca.

El señor Weasley iba a hacer otra pregunta pero una voz de un hombre lo interrumpió.

-¡Por Merlín, si son los hijos de James y Lily Potter! -exclamó el hombre feliz.

-Señor Bagman, que gusto verlo -saludo Harry a un hombre que vestía una túnica amarilla con rayas negras dándole un aspecto de abejorro gigante.

Percy se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y saludo al hombre con bastante entusiasmo.

-¿Gustas un té, Ludo? -ofreció Arthur a Bagman y este por fin vio a los demás Weasley.

-¡Arthur, que bueno ver por aquí a una cara conocida! -exclamó Ludo Bagman -Y bien, ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta Arthur?

-Eh… bueno, de acuerdo -acepto el señor Weasley -un galeón a que gana Irlanda.

-¿Un galeón? -Bagman parecía decepcionado pero lo disimuló -y bien, ¿Alguien más? -pregunto mirando con avidez a los dos Potter.

-Nosotros -contestaron los gemelos -apostaremos 37 galeones, 15 sickles, y 3 knuts a que gana Irlanda -dijeron al tiempo que sacaban de sus bolsillos el dinero -pero que Viktor Krum atrapa la snitch -agrego Fred.

-Vaya, esa es una apuesta peligrosa -dijo Anne sonriendo de lado, guiño un ojo a los gemelos descaradamente y después miro a Ludo Bagman y dijo -mil galeones a que gana Bulgaria.

Todos los Weasley observaron estupefactos como la pelirroja le entregaba a un extasiado Ludo Bagman una bolsita de cuero.

-Esa es una apuesta perdida, Anne -dijo Harry sonriendo con arrogancia -yo me inclino a favor de los gemelos y apuesto dos mil galeones a que gana Irlanda pero que Viktor Krum atrapa la snitch -a este punto los Weasley estaban boquiabiertos y Ludo Bagman estaba reventando de felicidad.

-Bien, bien, ¿Alguna otra apuesta? -pregunto Bagman con los ojos brillando de avaricia.

-Yo -dijo Astoria -apuesto 500 galeones a que gana Bulgaria -dijo la pequeña rubia.

-Y yo apuesto otros 500 a que gana Irlanda -dijo Daphne.

Ludo Bagman se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber ido ahí en primer lugar.

Después de recoger el dinero el hombre se fue de ahí con una espectacular sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Sus padres no se enfadaran por haber apostado? -pregunto Arthur a los Potter y las Greengrass después de recuperarse de la impresión.

-No lo creo -contesto Anne -ni se darán cuenta.

-Y nosotros apostamos nuestros ahorros -dijo Daphne sin mucha importancia.

-Bueno señor Weasley, es hora de retirarnos -dijo Harry levantándose de su silla junto con Anne -muchas gracias por la comida -agradeció Harry.

-No fue nada muchachos -respondió Arthur Weasley sonriendo.

-Nos vemos en el estadio -se despidió Anne.

Ambos Potter se encaminaron hacia la tienda de sus padres pero antes de perder de vista a los Weasley Harry volteo y le guiño un ojo a Ginny y observo con satisfacción como la pelirroja se ponía roja como un tomate.

-¿Soy yo o esa chica te interesa? -preguntó Anne mirando a su hermano detenidamente.

-Definitivamente me interesa -contestó Harry dejando a su hermana sorprendida.

Al entrar a la tienda de campaña, Harry y su hermana tuvieron que taparse la nariz pues un olor nauseabundo, que estaban seguros era la comida de su madre, inundaba toda la estancia. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando poco después James, Sirius, Remus y Lily salieron tosiendo y teniendo arcadas de la cocina.

-¡Por Merlín, que alguien haga algo! –gimoteo Sirus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lily agito su varita y todo el olor se disipo en un segundo y por fin todos respiraron aire fresco.

-Creo que me pase con las especias –admitió Lily con las mejillas algo coloradas.

-¿De verdad?, no me digas –dijo Sirius de forma mordaz y Lily hizo un puchero a punto de llorar.

-Tranquila Lily, la sopa tal vez se salvó –dijo James tratando de consolar a su esposa mientras mandaba miradas de reproche a su amigo.

-¡Soy un desastre en la cocina! –se lamentó Lily y segundos después se echó a llorar.

James se apresuró a abrazar a su esposa mientras Sirius, Remus, Harry y Anne la consolaban con palabras como: " _No es para tanto", "El pollo que preparas queda muy bueno", "Solo se te pasaron las especias", "No olía tan feo",_ pero eso solo hacía que Lily llorara más fuerte pues sabía que estaban mintiendo.

-Anda Lily, deja de llorar –decía James –ahorita llamamos a Dobby y le pedimos que nos prepare algo.

Pero eso solo tuvo el efecto contrario, Lily levanto la cabeza y miro a James con sus ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas y con las pestañas húmedas para después llorar aún más fuerte mientras se abrazaba a James.

El jefe de Aurores miro a sus amigos y a sus hijos en busca de ayuda bastante desesperado y entonces a Anne se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡A Harry le gusta una chica! –grito a todo pulmón y su madre dejo de llorar.

James y Lily miraron a su hijo con sorpresa, Remus y Sirius miraron al chico con picardía, Anne miro a su hermano con disculpa y Harry fulmino a su hermana con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Lily después de recuperarse de la sorpresa -¿Quién es ella?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Quiénes son sus padres? –pregunto la señora Potter con un deje de celos en su voz.

-¡Cornamenta, nuestro cachorro ya es un hombre! –exclamo Sirius mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria.

-¡No es un hombre, solo tiene catorce años! –Protesto Lily enfadada –y tú, dime ahora mismo quien es esa chica –demando la señora Potter a su hijo.

-Vamos Lily, no es para tanto –dijo Remus aunque sonreía divertido.

-Es la hija de los Weasley –respondió Harry mientras mandaba miradas asesinas a su hermana –se llama Ginevra.

-Tan rápido ya te ligaste a la pequeña de la familia –dijo Sirus con picardía –eres todo un galán cachorro –agrego con orgullo.

-Quiero conocerla –dijo Lily un poco más calmada.

-No creo que eso sea muy conveniente Lily –dijo Remus tratando de persuadirla pero Lily lo callo con una mirada

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Harry con algo de pánico -¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo al momento que asesinaba a su padre y a su hermana con la mirada por burlarse de él.

-He dicho que quiero conocerla así que me obedeces Harry James Potter –dijo Lily en un duelo de miradas con su hijo.

Más tarde la familia Potter se dirigía hacia el estadio en donde se celebraría la copa mundial de Quidditch. James y Harry iban vestidos con los colores y el escudo del equipo de Irlanda mientras Anne y Lily vestían con los colores y el escudo de Bulgaria.

-Por Merlín James, deja de comportarte como niño pequeño –regaño Lily a su esposo que estaba discutiendo con su hija sobre el ganador del partido.

-¡Ella empezó! –protesto James ofendido mientras señalaba a su hija que sonreía con burla

Lily y Harry rodaron los ojos con exasperación y pensando que esos dos jamás madurarían.

Los Potter entraron al estadio sin imaginarse los terribles sucesos que ocurrirían más adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS USUARIOS QIIE TIENEN MI HISTORIA COMO SUS FAVORITOS Y A LOS QUE COEMNTARON.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.

* * *

-¡Y Viktor atrapa la snitch en una jugada espectacular dando fin al partido! -grito la voz alegre de Ludo Bagman pero por dentro maldecía su mala suerte al aceptar una apuesta contra los dos Potter y las Greengrass, ahora debía una cantidad exorbitante de dinero también a ellos y no tenía con que pagarlo.

Más abajo en las gradas James Potter celebraba como loco por el triunfo de su equipo mientras hacía muecas burlonas a su hija Anne que rodaba los ojos y bufaba exasperada bajo la mirada rendida de Harry y Lily Potter.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! –Le riño Lily a James cuando su esposo le aventó un trébol a su hija la cual le saco la lengua de forma infantil -y tú, ten más respeto para tu padre.

Harry observo divertido como su padre y su hermana se enfurruñaban en su asiento por el regaño de Lily Potter y se lanzaban miradas fulminantes. Sin querer, su mirada se desvió a donde estaban los Weasley y observo divertido como Ginny y Daphne se burlaban de la pequeña Greengrass que les sacaba la lengua en un acto infantil, tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su madre y su hermana estaban detrás de él hasta que su hermana dijo algo que lo dejo paralizado.

-Ella es la chica que le gusta a mi hermano, la que tiene el pelo rojo -dijo Anne Potter a su madre señalando a Ginny y Harry se giró alarmado.

-Es muy bonita -observó Lily Potter mientras la analizaba con la mirada -además de que parece muy amiga de las chicas Greengrass.

-Y no te olvides de que es pelirroja -añadió Anne -ya sabes, lo de la maldición de los Potter.

-Tienes razón, sería una buena esposa para Harry -dijo Lily Potter tras pensarlo un momento.

Harry pensó que era tiempo de intervenir.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan. Paren sus mentes llenas de planes futuros y no se metan en esto -dijo Harry muy serio mientras miraba a su hermana y su madre con fastidio.

-No me hables en ese tono Harry James Potter -advirtió Lily con tono dulce pero Harry sabía que ese tono era el más peligroso aun así no se amedrento.

-Pues no se metan en mis asuntos -espetó de mala gana aunque cauteloso a pasarse de la raya con su madre pero por suerte su padre apareció en ese instante.

-Vamos Lily, deja que al menos Harry hable primero con ella –dijo James divertido –aún no han cruzada ni media palabra y tú ya tienes planeada la boda.

Harry y Anne no podían evitar tener una sana envidia al ver como su padre tranquilizaba a su mama pues según su tío Sirius y su tío Remus era el único que podía lograrlo.

-Quiero que la invites a la casa –dijo Lily a su hijo en un tono que no admitía replica y después siguió se dio la vuelta para abandonar el estadio junto con los otros fanáticos.

-Creo que tienes un gran problema hermanito –se burló Anne y Harry le lanzo una mirada de reproche.

-¿Enserio?, No me había dado cuenta –ironizo Harry para después seguir a sus padres.

Ginny Weasley salió de la tienda en donde estaba su familia para tomar aire fresco, pues la atmosfera dentro se podía convertir en un caos si seguía escuchando las provocaciones de sus hermanos gemelos, que desde que Daphne y Astoria se fueron a dormir, no habían parado de culparla por la ausencia de Ron.

" _Esa fue su maldita culpa",_ pensó la pelirroja.

Lo que más le había dolido no fue el golpe que su hermano le diera, si no que fuera el hermano al que más unida había estado desde que tenía memoria y que solo por quedar en la casa del colegio contraria a la suya había comenzado a odiarla.

-Ya estoy harta de esta situación –mascullo por lo bajo mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol desde donde se veía toda la algarabía del festejo de la victoria de Irlanda –un insulto más y… -decía pero fue interrumpido por una risa arriba de ella.

Alarmada, se levantó de prisa y saco la varita del bolsillo de su túnica verde y apunto a un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes que al reconocerlo se le cayó la varita de la impresión.

-Tienes buenos reflejos –dijo Harry Potter divertido –pero creo que debes sujetar con más fuerza la varita.

Ginny sintió como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y se ponía roja como un tomate, avergonzada, se agacho a recoger la varita y alzo la vista con las mejillas rojas de pena.

-Ho…hola Ha…Harry –saludo torpemente.

Harry Potter se bajó de un salto del árbol de donde había estado espiando la tienda de los Weasley con la esperanza de ver a Ginny antes de que su madre la viera a ella primero, pues aunque había cedido a no meterse por el momento no se fiaba mucho de su palabra.

-Está usted muy hermosa esta noche, señorita Weasley –dijo Harry haciendo uso de toda la galantería aprendida de su padrino y sonrió satisfecho al ver como Ginny se ponía incluso más roja.

-Ginny, solo dime Ginny –farfullo la pelirroja y bajo la vista muerta de vergüenza.

-Muy bien, Ginny –dijo su nombre casi en un susurro -¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando te sonrojas? –pregunto.

Ginny sintió como se le paraba el corazón y se obligó a alzar la vista para contestar, pero solo pudo negar con la cabeza cuando vio la mirada intensa de los ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

-Pues eres muy hermosa –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ginny retrocedió por inercia pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba acorralada entre el árbol y Harry.

-No te acerques –advirtió con nerviosismo pero Harry hizo caso omiso de su advertencia y la acorralo contra el árbol mientras ponía ambas manos en las mejillas de Ginny y sin previo aviso la beso.

Ginny se quedó un momento en estado de shock pero cuando Harry le mordió ligeramente el labio ella los abrió y profundizo el beso, sentía su corazón a mil por hora y cuando sus lenguas se rozaron sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La chica puso sus manos en la nuca de Harry y lo acerco más a su boca rogando porque el momento mágico durara para siempre.

Poco tiempo después se separaron y Harry observo muy satisfecho de sí mismo como Ginny aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto Harry algo inseguro pues era su primer beso.

-Mucho –contesto Ginny - me has robado mi primer beso –dijo con falso tono de reproche.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Harry.

-Entonces no te molestara que te robe otros cuantos –dijo y se inclinó para besarla pero en ese momento una terrible explosión hizo que se separaran.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Ginny temerosa.

-Mortífagos -respondió Harry con los dientes apretados y la ira reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Ginny que aunque estaba muerta de miedo quería ayudar.

-¿Hacemos?, tú te vas con tu familia –dijo y sin pedir permiso tomo la mano de Ginny y la arrastro de vuelta a su tienda.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano Anne? –pregunto Lily a su hija.

-No lo sé –la pequeña pelirroja hizo un gesto indiferente –solo me dijo que volvía en unas horas.

-Cuando llegue me avisas por favor –pidió Lily y se encamino hacia donde estaba su marido enfurruñado por no dejarlo ir a festejar la victoria de Irlanda, pero antes de llegar la voz burlona de su hija la detuvo.

-Asegúrense de poner hechizos silenciadores –la voz de la niña era pura picardía –no quiero tener que revivir el trauma de hace unos años.

Sirius Black, que acababa de entrar a la tienda, se echó a reír de forma perruna mientras Lily Potter enrojeció tanto que se confundía la cara con su pelo y entro en la habitación maldiciendo los genes merodeadores de su esposa en su única hija con la risa burlona de la pequeña aun en sus oídos.

Anne observo divertida como su madre enrojecía como su pelo y entraba de forma apresurada a su habitación.

-Eres muy mala, pequeña –dijo Sirius divertido y le revolvió el pelo rojo a su sobrina.

La chica odiaba que le revolvieran el pelo pero Sirius Black y su hermano eran los únicos que podían hacerlo sin temer a un hechizo.

-Qué va. Lo que pasa es que mamá es muy inocente –replico mientras se volvía a acomodar el cabello pelirrojo.

-En eso tienes razón -admitió Sirius -deberías haber visto la cara que puso cuando la encontramos junto con James casi en pleno acto.

Anne observo incrédula a su tío.

-¡¿Enserio?! –pregunto muy, muy sorprendida.

-Y eso no es todo –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada –la profesora McGonagall estaba con nosotros.

Anne silbo por lo bajo y luego rio al imaginar la cara que debió de haber puesto la profesora McGonagall al ver la escena.

-¿Y cómo los encontraron así? –pregunto deseosa de saber la historia completa.

-Pues resulta que Cornamenta se había cansado de perseguir a tu madre por todo el castillo pidiéndole citas y de ser rechazado, así que se propuso ya no molestarla más y decidió dejarla tranquila –decía Sirius –pero da la casualidad de que tu madre también tiene su ego, que se vio seriamente herido cuando James ya no le hacía halagos y ya no le prestaba atención.

-¿Y que hizo mama?

-Al principio nada –contesto Sirius –según nos dijo Alice estaba muy contenta de que James ya no le hiciera caso y la dejara en paz, pero después de un mes yo mismo vi como tu madre le lanzaba miraditas a Cornamenta y que cuando James la sorprendía ella se ponía como un tomate –Sirius rio brevemente y después continuo –el caso es que James comenzó a salir con un chica de Hufflepuff, de la que ya no recuerdo su nombre –agrego al momento que Anne quiera preguntar –y tu madre se puso hecha una fiera cuando los vio besándose y si no es por Alice se le habría ido a los golpes a la pobre chica.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto Anne muy sorprendida pues si bien sabía que su madre era celosa no imaginaba que a ese punto.

-Enserio, tu madre parecía un dragón enfurecido y Alice tuvo que sacarla a rastras del pasillo en donde estaba James y su novia.

-¿Y después que paso?

-Pues que un buen día ni James ni la peli-peli aparecieron en todo el día. Como buenos amigos nosotros nos preocupamos y fuimos con la profesora para que nos ayudara a buscarlos pero creo que eso no fue buena idea –dijo Sirus que con solo de acordarse de la cara que puso Lily aún se reía.

-Dime que no los encontraron haciendo…eso -dijo Anne haciendo una mueca al recordar cierta escena de hace 4 años.

-No, peor casi -contestó Sirius divertido -al principio solo los buscamos por los lugares que ellos frecuentaban. El lago, el campo de Quidditch, la Sala Común, las cocinas, la biblioteca…-Sirius y Anne se estremecieron -pero no estaban por ningún lado así que el pedimos ayuda a la profesora pero cuando íbamos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore escuchamos unos ruidos…extraños -Sirius movió las cejas de forma sugestiva y Anne entendió que clase de ruidos eran.

-McGonagall, como buena profesora responsable que es, hizo caso omiso a nuestras advertencias de que si entraba en esa aula no le gustaría lo que vería, pero nunca imaginamos que a nosotros tampoco nos daría mucha gracia –Sirius hizo una mueca y continuo sin hacer caso a la advertencia de Anne, pues la madre de la pelirroja acababa de salir de la puerta y había escuchado parte de la historia de Sirius –aunque perdona que te lo diga, pero ver a tu madre sin camisa ni falda no es algo de lo que se pueda olvidar y más si es una mujer muy hermosa –a este punto Anne hacia movimientos bruscos con las manos para que se callara, pues su padre también había salido de la habitación y observaba a su amigo con un brillo asesino en los ojos al igual que su esposa. Pero Sirius no hizo caso –y te apuesto toda mi fortuna que tu madre me confundió con James, porque, ¿Quién estaría con Cornamenta estando yo en el colegio? –pregunto a nadie en particular y compuso una sonrisa seductora que murió en cuanto dos varitas se posaron en su cuello.

-Repite eso –siseo James con voz amenazante y Sirius dio un grito muy parecido al de una mujer y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-Estas muerto Canuto –susurro Lily con voz amenazante y Sirus, en un acto de prudencia, conjuro un escudo justo antes de que la primera maldición de James y Lily le diera.

Anne estaba segura de que sus padres esta vez sí que matarían a su tío pero en ese momento una terrible explosión se escuchó por todo el campamento y casi al instante un joven Auror entro por la puerta.

-Están atacando a los civiles –dijo para después irse tan rápido como vino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sirius, James y Lily se pusieron sus túnicas de Aurores y salieron casi corriendo de la tienda dejando a Anne muy preocupada, que se debatía entre seguirlos y quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Se decidió por la primera opción y salió detrás de su familia.

Harry y Ginny corrían entre las tiendas tratando de refugiarse de las explosiones que los mortífagos lanzaban a diestra y siniestra, el plan de Harry de llevar a Ginny con su familia se vio truncado cuando un montón de encapuchados salieron de la nada y les cortaron el paso obligándolos a girar en otra dirección. Los dos adolescentes iban corriendo muy deprisa y casi chocan dos chicas que iban en la dirección contraria a ellos.

Ginny estaba a punto de maldecir a las dos pobres chicas cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

-¡Daphne, Astoria! –grito muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Ginny, Harry!? –gritaron también las dos rubias.

-¡Al suelo! -grito Harry y tiro a las tres chicas al piso y al instante muchos rayos verdes, que Harry estaba seguro era la maldición asesina, pasaron sobre donde estaban tendidos –síganme –ordeno y se levantó del suelo, tomo la mano de Ginny y se internó entre los arboles del bosque.

Harry y Ginny corrían entre los arboles seguidos muy de cerca por las dos Greengrass muy deprisa y sin voltear hacia atrás, no pararon hasta llegar a un claro y solo entonces se permitieron recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué…diablos…esta…pasando…? –pregunto Astoria tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Mortífagos –respondió Harry de forma simple.

-Pero yo creí que el ministerio había tomado todas las precauciones –dijo Daphne apoyada sobre el tronco de un gran árbol.

-Y así fue –replico Harry –pero supongo que los mortífagos infiltrados dentro del ministerio lograron descubrir que defensas eran.

Daphne iba a decir otra cosa cuando una risa fría y cruel se oyó por todo el claro y dejó paralizados a los 4 adolescentes. Rápidamente buscaron el origen de aquella risa y tarde se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados de muchos mortífagos pero lo que sin duda era peor fue que Voldemort estaba con ellos.

El mago oscuro, apuesto en su juventud, ahora tenía más rasgos de serpiente que dé humano y sus ojos rojos rasgados brillaban con malicia y crueldad dejando muertos de miedo a los 4 chicos.

-Debo admitir que eres muy…astuto, Harry Potter –dijo Voldemort con aquella voz casi silbante y con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry, a pesar de estar en estado de pánico, no dejo que sus propios miedos lo traicionaran y aplico la poca Oclumancia que sabía para controlarse.

-Supongo que gracias, mi Lord –contesto Harry con una sonrisa condescendiente para estupefacción de todos, incluido Voldemort.

-¡Mocoso insolente…! –grito Bellatrix sacando la varita pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Mi Lord, ¿Podría decirle a su, mmm, sirvienta que cierre su maldita boca?, me da jaqueca solo de oír su voz chillona –dijo Harry y simulo masajearse las cienes mientras de forma disimulada se acercaba a las tres chicas que se habían quedado juntas después de ver a Voldemort.

Un coro de risas inundo el claro mientras que Bellatrix se ponía del color de la grana.

-Ya has oído a Potter, Bellatrix –dijo el Señor Oscuro con los malignos ojos rojos fijos en los impasibles a simple vista ojos verdes de Harry –cierra la boca.

El señor Oscuro estaba gratamente impresionado por el valor que tenía el joven Potter y se dijo que si elegía las palabras correctas podría unirlo a su causa y llevar a los Potter a la ruina.

-Saquen sus varitas y hagan un escudo –susurro Harry a las tres Slytherin apenas moviendo los labios pero el Señor Oscuro se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Pretendes enfrentarte a mí, Harry Potter? –pregunto con su voz más suave, que era la más peligrosa.

-¿Me crees tan estúpido? –replico Harry con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, por fin un Potter que aprecia su vida –siseo Lord Voldemort –serás un buen mortífago.

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto Harry muy sorprendido -¿Cuándo acepte ser un mortífago? –en frente de Harry una pequeña película color plateado se había formado. El escudo.

-Aun no has aceptado –concedió Voldemort –pero lo harás si no quieres que tus amiguitas mueran –amenazo Voldemort y los mortífagos por fin reparón en la presencia de las tres chicas.

rio Bellatrix.

-Pero si son las traidoras Greengrass y la traidora Weasley –dijo con deleite –por favor amo, déjeme matarlas para hacer pagar a sus familias por su traición –pidió la mortífaga mirando a su amo con devoción.

-No –respondió Voldemort –el que sus padres sean unos traidores no significa que ellas lo sean –Voldemort se dirigió a las chicas –ustedes son de Slytherin y de sangre pura. Únanse a mí y tendrán poderes que jamás imaginaron.

-Antes muerta que ser una perra mortífaga igual a ella –contesto Astoria mirando con asco a Bellatrix, los mortífagos y a su amo.

Sin embargo Voldemort no perdió la sonrisa.

-¿Y tú, pequeña Weasley?, ¿No quieres tener el honor de ser una de mis seguidores? –pregunto con su voz suave.

A pesar del miedo Ginny lo miro desafiante.

-No hay honor alguno en ser un asesino –respondió con frialdad.

-Es una lástima -dijo Voldemort –tanto talento desperdiciado por unos ideales absurdos –su voz de verdad parecía afligida -¿Y tú Harry Potter?, ¿Quieres unirte a mí y construir un mundo mejor?

Harry miro detenidamente a Voldemort. Ojos verdes contra ojos rojos que se observaban ajenos a toda la expectación que ambos generaban, desafiándose con la mirada y en el caso de Voldemort encontrar un signo mínimo de debilidad para usar en su contra; al final Harry sonrió con descaro y contesto.

-Si esa es tu pregunta, creo que eres aún más idiota de lo que mis padres me contaron Lord Voldemort –dijo y se armó un silencio.

Daphne, Astoria y Ginny miraban a Harry como si se hubiese vuelto loco, los mortífagos estaban en estado de shock por escuchar hablarle de ese modo a su querido amo, pero sin duda la cara de Voldemort era la más divertida, en un sentido bizarro.

El mago oscuro se había quedado estático por un momento para después dar paso a la furia y ahora sus facciones parecían de verdad aterradoras y desfiguradas por la rabia.

-Y tú eres aún más idiota que el traidor de tu padre y la sangre sucia de tu madre -susurro Voldemort con voz filosa.

Harry le dirigió una mirada fría entes de contestar.

- _No tienes ningún derecho de llamar sangre sucia a mi madre cuando tu padre era un vulgar muggle –_ dijo Harry, para sorpresa e incredulidad de todos, en la lengua antigua de las serpientes. Parsél.

- _¿Quién te dijo eso? –_ pregunto Voldemort con un deje de pánico en la voz que Harry se le hizo de lo más divertido.

- _Un pajarito tuyo, uno al que le gusta cantar de más –_ mintió Harry, pero si podía sembrar la duda en el Lord Oscuro mejor para la Orden del Fénix.

- _Mentiroso –_ siseo Voldemort pero Harry percibió un ápice de duda.

- _Puedes creerlo o no –_ replico Harry _–pero yo en tu lugar me cuestionaría de la lealtad_ _de mis sirvientes._

 _-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Harry Potter_ _–_ Voldemort casi escupió su nombre.

- _No lo hago, solo te estoy dando un consejo –_ Harry no apartaba la mirada de Voldemort a la espera del ataque que estaba seguro no tardaría en llegar.

- _No los necesito –_ dijo el Lord Oscuro.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y sin previo aviso Voldemort lanzo una maldición, pero el escudo combinado de las tres Slytherin lo protegió lo suficiente para que le lanzase un hechizo desarmador a Voldemort que apenas tuvo tiempo de repeler.

-¡ _Carmine Clypeus! –_ grito Harry y un potente escudo plateado cubrió a las tres chicas y a él como una bola de cristal.

Voldemort estaba anonado al ver que un niño de apenas catorce años podía crear un escudo tan poderoso.

-Tienes talento Potter –siseo con voz impresionada –pero por muy fuerte que sea tu escudo no soportara demasiado.

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota –respondió Harry rodando los ojos mientras Voldemort se enfurecía –no quieras tratarme como un niño pequeño –le advirtió Harry a Voldemort –ya he sobrevivido a tres intentos de asesinato de parte de tus sirvientes y en la última ocasión mi hermana y yo matamos a uno de tus mortífagos, accidentalmente, pero aun así lo matamos.

Las tres chicas de Slytherin se quedaron conmocionadas por esta revelación para después dar paso a la tristeza y compasión al ver a qué tipo de decisiones se tenían que enfrentar los miembros de las familias que servían a la Orden del Fénix.

-Ah sí, ya recuerdo –dijo Voldemort –el ataque fallido en contra del Hombre Lobo Lupin que termino en el arresto de tres mortífagos y en la muerte de Gibbon –dirigió una mirada divertida a Harry –así que fuiste tú y tu hermana quienes mataron a Gibbon, debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido.

-No hay nada de sorprendente en matar a alguien –dijo Harry con voz fría.

-Lo hay si unos simples críos lo hacen –replico Voldemort –al final no somos tan diferentes, después de todo yo mate a mi primera víctima a los quince años.

-Basta de charlas –interrumpió Harry –si quieres matarme date prisa y hazlo ya.

-Un total desperdicio de talento –se lamentó Voldemort.

-Ustedes tres, lárguense de aquí –ordeno Harry a las tres chicas sin voltear a verlas.

-Pero Harry… -intento protestar Ginny.

-He dicho que se vayan –volvió a ordenar esta vez con más brusquedad.

-Yo me quedo –dijo Ginny con voz firme agarrando con fuerza sus varitas.

Las dos Greengrass se miraron entre ellas divididas entre quedarse e irse. Al final decidieron irse para buscar apoyo y salieron del escudo y echaron a correr por donde habían llegado dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

-Al menos si salgo vivo de esta mi hermana se morirá de la envidia –dijo Harry y rio de forma nerviosa, Ginny rio también.

La risa murió cuando las maldiciones chocaron contra el escudo y lo rompieron.


	6. La Heroina de los Weasley

¡HOLA!

DESPUES DE TRES MESES HE VUELTO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y AGRADEZCO A LAS CUATRO PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE ME ANIMARON A ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.

¡SALUDOS!

-Últimas palabras Harry Potter, chica Weasley –susurro Voldemort en tono mortal y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Harry y Ginny habían peleado bastante bien y la pelirroja logro herir de gravedad a Rabastán Lestrange con una maldición punzante, pero eran demasiados enemigos y no pudieron contra tantos y al final habían acabado muy agotados y con varias heridas en distintas partes de su cuerpo además de que a Ginny le habían roto el brazo con una maldición de Bellatrix.

-Vete a la mierda –siseo Ginny apretando con fuerza su brazo roto tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-De hecho, si –contesto Harry jadeando y de rodillas al igual que su acompañante -¿Qué tan bien arden los mortífagos? –pregunto sonriente tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-¿Esas son tus últimas palabras? –se burló Voldemort –después de todo, eras más tonto de lo que esperaba –dijo y después apunto con su varita a los dos jóvenes –hasta nunca, y sigo diciendo que es un total desperdicio –añadió con fingido tono triste _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ –grito y un rayo verde salió de la punta de su varita.

-¡ _Fiendfyre! –_ contraataco Harry sujetando con fuerza la varita.

Un rugido espantoso se escuchó cuando el fuego demoniaco salió de la varita de Harry y entro en contacto con la maldición asesina de Voldemort, la cual se evaporo cuando la gran llamarada de fuego se convirtió en un gran león y un desafortunado mortífago fue la victima de la bestia de fuego.

Harry sujetaba con fuerza su varita mientras el fuego maldito seguía emanado de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando un águila de fuego rozo la cabeza de Bellatrix y le prendió fuego a su cabello haciéndola soltar un chillido.

-¡CORRE! –grito Harry a Ginny en cuanto el fuego dejo de salir de su varita.

La tomo por el brazo bueno y la obligo a levantarse y escaparon del claro del bosque en donde se podían escuchar los alaridos de los mortífagos al que el fuego había alcanzado así como los hechizos defensivos que Voldemort gritaba a todo pulmón tratando de contener el fuego.

- _¡FIENDLOCKED!_ –Gritaba Voldemort pero cuando una criatura de fuego desaparecía otra ocupaba su lugar aún más poderosa que la anterior - _¡FIENDLOCKED! –_ volvió a gritar y la serpiente que había consumido a Goyle hasta los huesos y que ahora se aproximaba a él desapareció en una voluta de humo pero las demás bestias de fuego seguían cazando a sus mortífagos.

"Mil veces maldito seas Potter" pensó el Señor Oscuro.

-¡Mi señor! –Grito la voz histérica de Bellatrix que había conseguido apagar el fuego -¡Tenemos que irnos! –suplico desesperada de huir se ese infierno.

Voldemort grito de rabia al ver como sus mortífagos caían como moscas ante las bestias de fuego y, con un revuelo de capa, se inició la retirada de la batalla perdida más vergonzosa que jamás había sufrido.

Harry y Ginny corrían entre el bosque iluminando el camino con sus varitas y solo cuando se sintieron a salvo pararon un poco para tomar un descanso.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Harry tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No –contesto Ginny ahogando un sollozo –mi brazo me está matando.

-Déjame ver eso –pidió Harry y Ginny a duras penas quito su brazo bueno del roto - _¡Férula! –_ una luz blanquecina ilumino el brazo de Ginny y una tablilla inmovilizo el brazo de la pelirroja que suspiro de alivio –eso servirá por el momento.

-Gracias –dijo Ginny sonriendo ligeramente pero su sonrisa murió cuando las llamas comenzaron a dejarse ver cada vez más cerca.

-Vamos, tenemos que largarnos o correremos el mismo destino que los mortífagos –dijo Harry y acto seguido tomo la mano de Ginny y la ayudo a levantarse.

 _ **-HxG-HxG-HxG-**_

- _¡Desmaius! –_ la maldición dio en su objetivo y el enmascarado cayó al suelo inconsciente.

James observo el panorama y suspiro de alivio al ver que no había ningún solo herido y que todos los magos de otros países habían conseguido salir ilesos del ataque.

-¡James! –Grito Lily a su espalda y este volteo -¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupada al ver la herida en su mejilla derecha.

-No es nada, Lily –le aseguro a su esposa pero aun así ella comenzó a curarlo -¿Alguno de nuestros compañeros cayo en batalla? –pregunto con aprensión.

-Ninguno –afirmo Lily y James suspiro aliviado y solo entonces se permitió observar el panorama con más detenimiento.

Había muchas tiendas destrozadas y unas cuentas en llamas, varios Aurores estaban tratándose sus heridas que habían recibido y su amigo Sirus junto con Remus apresaban a los mortífagos inconscientes y observo también como Williamson y Dawlish colocaban en bolsas negras algunos cadáveres de los caídos del bando contrario.

-¿Cuántos de ellos? –pregunto James.

-7 muertos –respondió Lily sin emoción en la voz -3 heridos y 9 capturados.

-¿Viste a Voldemort, Bellatrix o alguno de los principales mortífagos? –pregunto James mientras su herida en la mejilla se cerraba.

-Si hubiese visto a Bellatrix habrían sido 8 muertos –se limitó a responder Lily.

Poco más tarde (cuando los mortífagos heridos, muertos y capturados habían sido enviados al Ministerio de Magia y cuando Lily, Sirius y Remus habían ido a informar a Dumbledore a Hogwarts y a otros miembros de la Orden) James se reunió con los 10 Aurores que había traido consigo para la protección de los magos en caso de algún ataque para pedir sus informes.

-Todas las personas fueron llevadas al punto de seguridad establecido y en este momento están regresando a sus países natales con los trasladores disponibles y los que no alcancen alguno el Ministerio ha informado que mañana a primera hora enviaran los restantes –informe un Auror llamado Preston.

-Ya se han hecho los recuentos de las tiendas destrozadas durante el ataque y en este momento el banco de Gringotts ya está realizando las indemnizaciones correspondientes a cada afectado –informo Londri.

-La familia de muggles ya ha sido desmemorizada, otra vez, y ya se encuentran a salvo en su hogar y he dejado a miembros del Escuadrón de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en la que sigo insistiendo que necesita un nombre más corto –hubo algunas risas –para garantizar su protección –termino Williamson.

-Hubo 8 magos y 5 brujas heridos por los Mortífagos y que ya han sido trasladados a San Mungo junto con 3 miembros del Escuadrón de la Aplica…bueno, ya me entendiste –termino la Auror Tonks.

James sonrió.

-Los Ministros de Magia de Irlanda y Bulgaria fueron enviados por medio de traslador al Ministerio desde que comenzó el ataque y Kingsley me ha enviado un _Patronus_ diciéndome que ya están asegurados en el Cuartel –informo Dawlish.

-Proudfoot, Savage, Morrison y Murray han ido a San Mungo nada mas haber entregado los cuerpos de los mortífagos muertos en la morgue del Ministerio y dicen que tendrá su reporte mañana por la mañana –informo la Auror Webster cuyo parche en el ojo la hacía tener un contraste algo siniestro con las llamas de fondo.

-Si eso es todo, creo que por el momento debemos retirarnos y dejemos el desastre al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas –dijo James para alivio de los presentes –quiero para mañana un informe bien detallado de los sucedi… -se interrumpió por un grito.

-¡Papa! –grito la pequeña pelirroja que traía consigo tres cuerpos flotantes tras de ella.

-¿Anne? –Dijo confundido -¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –cuestiono algo enfadado pues había ordenado a su hija que se fuera al Cuartel de la Orden con su hermano apenas inicio la batalla.

-Te juro que si me iba a ir casa –se apresuró a responder –pero no encontré a Harry por ningún lado y estuve buscándole entre los magos en la zona segura pero tampoco estaba ahí –tomo un respiro y continuo –después me encontré con las hermanas Greengrass al linde del bosque pero en eso tres mortífagos nos atacaron y las aturdieron a ellas dos y al final tuve que pelear contra estos tres idiotas –cancelo el hechizo de levitación y los tres cuerpos de los mortífagos cayeron al suelo y solo entonces se dieron cuenta que estaban encadenados –no eran muy hábiles, personalmente pienso que están bajo la _Imperius –_ agrego bajo la mirada incrédula de los Aurores y la orgullosa de su padre –los encadene y los traje conmigo y a las Greengrass las deje con Arthur Weasley –finalizo.

-¿Y Harry? –pregunto James preocupado.

-No lo encontré por ningún lado –respondió Anne con un nudo en la garganta –tal vez él se fue en los primeros trasladores –trato de tranquilizar a su padre y a ella misma.

Tonks estaba a punto de anunciar que irían a buscar al Joven Potter cuando dos rubias llegaron corriendo junto a un pálido Arthur Weasley.

-¡Señor Potter! –gritaron las dos rubias nada más llegar a donde estaban.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto James con un terrible presentimiento.

-¡Harry y Ginny se quedaron a pelear con Quien-usted-sabe en el bosque! –volvieron a gritar al unísono.

-No –susurro James más pálido que un muerto y por un momento se quedó en shock hasta que Tonks le dio un golpe.

-¡De prisa, vamos a buscarlos! –sin esperar otro grito de Tonks los Aurores salieron corriendo a tropel hacia el bosque.

Corrieron más de 100 metros sin detenerse siquiera a descansar y solo cuando llegaron al linde pudieron ver un resplandor naranja que provenía del bosque.

"Por favor, que no esté muerto, que no esté muerto" rogaba James en silencio mientras corría por el bosque en penumbras seguido de cerca por sus compañeros Aurores que se esperaban una escena horrible. Después de todo, nadie había sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con el Señor Oscuro.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando un Harry Potter muy herido salió de entre los arboles cargando a una casi inconsciente Ginny que al ver a su padre se desmayó y si no es por Harry quien la sujetaba se habría golpeado en el suelo.

-¡Harry! –grito Anne y corrió a ayudar a su hermano.

-¡Ginny! –grito Arthur Weasley entre aliviado y preocupado al ver a su hija en tan malas condiciones y hasta que no la tuvo en sus brazos respiro algo más tranquilo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Anne bastante preocupada al ver las heridas de su hermano.

-Antes que nada, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe controlar fuego maldito? –pregunto Harry luchando por no perder la conciencia.

Solo Tonks y Dawlish negaron con la cabeza.

-Si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que vayan a controlar a las bestias de fuego antes de que el incendio se haga más fuerte –continuó Harry a punto de caer desmayado –luego daré explicaciones –susurro débilmente antes de caer inconsciente alcanzando a escuchar a su padre gritar su nombre.

 _ **-JxL-JxL-JxL-**_

Eran las seis de la mañana en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas y Lily Potter se negaba a irse hasta no tener noticias de su hijo.

-Debe descansar, señora Potter –le insistía el medimago –cuando su hijo despierte le enviaremos una lechuza, además, el señor Black se quedara con él y estoy seguro que le avisara en cuanto suceda algo importante –Sirius asintió enérgicamente tratando de convencerla.

Lily solo los miro de forma fría y ambos apartaron la mirada.

En cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido con su hijo, dejo de lado la tarea de avisarles a los demás miembros de la Orden y se apareció directo en el hospital en donde su marido, que se había ido por asuntos del Ministerio, ya la estaba esperando para contarle lo sucedido.

-Donde hayas dañado a mi hijo para siempre, ni Merlín te salvara de la muerte Voldemort –mascullo la pelirroja cuando James termino de contarle la historia.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habían ingresado a su hijo al quirófano mágico por una maldición oscura que estaba empezando a surtir efecto y aun no le daban noticias de su estado.

-Voy a matarlo, juro que voy a matarlo –susurro la pelirroja caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta que un grito la distrajo.

-¡Si no se apartan de mi camino los voy a maldecir tanto que los vana a internar aquí! -grito Anne Potter que era retenida por dos Aurores que estaban custodiando la puerta a la sala de operaciones.

-Entienda señorita Potter –trataba de tranquilizarla uno de los Aurores –su padre dijo expresamente que nadie podía entrar a la sala si no era con un… -ya no termino la frase pues Lily lo interrumpió.

-Dejen pasar a mi hija –ordeno sin dejar espacio a replicas.

Los Aurores se apartaron de inmediato no queriendo hacerla enojar más.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunto la pequeña en cuanto estuvo a varios metros de los Aurores.

-No lo sé –respondió Lily con angustia.

-¿Aún no ha salido de la operación? –pregunto con sorpresa y miedo.

-No –se limitó a responder Lily.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y después de un rato Sirius se acercó, algo reticente ante posibles ataques, con un par de cafés muy cargados y por si acaso tenía su varita en la mano lista para usarla si era necesario.

-Guarda la varita, no seas idiota –dijo Lily aceptando el café y rodando los ojos.

Sirius respiro aliviado.

-Harry saldrá de esta –dijo Sirus confiado –ni siquiera ese cara de serpiente podrá con él.

-Tienes razón –apoyo Anne aunque trataba más de convencerse a sí misma –cuando menos lo esperemos lo tendremos aburriéndonos con sus discursos sobre DCLAO y pociones –dijo casi con cariño y algo de exasperación.

Lily no dijo nada pero aprecio sus palabras.

Una hora más tarde el sanador salió por fin de la sala de operaciones y fue hasta donde estaban las dos Potter y Sirius bastante ansiosos por noticias.

-La operación fue un éxito –declaro el sanador –hemos logrado con mucho esfuerzo parar la maldición que le fue lanzada y evitar que alcanzara órganos internos importantes o que se esparciera por el torrente sanguíneo…-el sanador siguió describiendo los detalles de la operación aunque los tres ya no lo escuchaban pues estaban contentos de saber que Harry estaba bien, claro, hasta que Lily escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

-Disculpe, ¿Puede repetir el hechizo? –pidió Lily intentando controlar la ira que pedía salir.

- _Lacerationem Organorum_ _–_ repitió el sanador –eso fue lo que descubrimos en el estudio de la sangre pero no conocemos su procedencia ni sus efectos –concluyo el sanador.

Pero Lily y Sirius si conocían la maldición pues habían visto a varios de sus compañeros Aurores caer muertos victimas de esa maléfica maldición y solo había una única persona capaz de realizarla.

-Maldita Bellatrix –mascullo la pelirroja con furia.

-¿Que ha dicho? –pregunto el sanador perplejo.

-La que lanzo esa maldición fue la perra de mi querida prima –respondió Sirius con furia –apostaría lo que sea que fue ella.

-Y si no fue ella tal vez haya sido Voldemort –el sanador se echó hacia atrás espantado de oír aquel nombre de los labios de una niña –aunque no creo que siquiera se haya dignado a luchar el muy maldito.

-No debes hablar así de él –dijo el sanador de repente muy nervioso –no se le debe insultar –volteo hacia todos lados de la habitación tratando de buscar entre las sombras a Voldemort.

-Voldemort es un gran hijo de… -Anne no termino pues el sanador salio apresuradamente de la habitación bastante espantado.

Sirius sonto una gran carcajada e incluso Lily se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

-Cobarde –se burló la pequeña.

-Si hubieses ido a Hogwarts habrías quedado sin duda en Slytherin –comento Lily a la ligera y Sirius abrió los ojos incrédulo.

-¡De ninguna manera ninguna sobrina mía quedara en la casa de las serpientes! –grito Sirius dramáticamente.

-¿Y qué pasaría si hubiese quedado en Slytherin, eh? –pregunto Anne sonriendo de forma peligrosa.

Sirius la miro asustado.

-Vamos, Canuto. Di lo que pasaría –lo reto Lily sonriendo de la misma manera que su hija.

-Na-nada –tartamudeo –lo habríamos celebrado a lo grande con James –agrego con fingido entusiasmo.

Lily y Anne se burlaron de él bastante tiempo.

 _ **-HxG-HxG-HxG-**_

Sentía como si todo su cuerpo hubiese sufrido una caída de la escoba a cincuenta metros, no podía abrir ni siquiera los ojos y el más leve intento de mover un brazo o un dedo le dolía tanto que dejo de intentarlo, la oscuridad ya lo estaba asfixiando y cuando creyó que se quedaría así para siempre pudo abrir los ojos cerrándolos casi de inmediato pues una luz blanca intensa lo cegó.

-Con un demonio, apaguen esa maldita luz –gruño Harry Potter con voz pastosa.

Un intenso color rojo fue lo único que vio cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y al sentir el cuerpo de su madre envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola mama –dijo Harry apenas en un murmullo pero su madre lo abrazo aún más fuerte –te agradecería que me dejaras respirar –su madre lo soltó.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Lily mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

-Podría estar peor –contesto Harry sincero.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese bosque Harry? –pregunto Lily aunque en su fuero interno no quería saber nada de eso.

Al mencionar el bosque a la memoria de Harry vino una chica de hermoso cabello rojo que la última vez que la había visto estaba muy herida.

-¡GINNY! –Grito asustando a su madre y trato de levantarse -¿Dónde está?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Ya la atendieron? –lanzo las preguntas tan rápido que su madre apenas le entendió.

-Cálmate y quédate donde estas –ordeno su madre de forma severa –aún no hemos sabido nada de ella pero tu hermana ya hace una hora que fue a ver el estado de la niña Weasley.

Harry suspiro tranquilo. Si su hermana estaba ahí no habría problema.

¡Que equivocado estaba!

 _ **-G—G—G—G-**_

-¡Pero no pueden dejarla así! –chillo Molly Weasley totalmente enfurecida.

-No podemos hacer nada hasta que no paguen los 10 mil galeones de la operación, señora Weasley –se disculpó el sanador aunque no parecía apenado –son las normas del hospital y lamentablemente no podemos ignorarlas –el Sandor sonreía con amabilidad aunque sus ojos mostraban fastidio.

-No tenemos esa cantidad –contesto Arthur Weasley con un nudo en la garganta –pero si me da tiempo… -el sanador lo interrumpió.

-Me temo que no podemos esperar más tiempo, señor Weasley –lo corto el sanador claramente irritado –si no tiene el oro suficiente para pagar la operación no es mi problema ni del hospital, así que si me disculpa tengo que atender a más pacientes –y se fue del corredor en donde estaba con paso apresurado.

La señora Weasley se echó a llorar de forma desconsolada y su esposo le abrazo.

Poco tiempo después llegaron sus hijos gemelos junto con su hijo mayor, Bill, que al igual que sus hermanos estaba pálido y muy asustado.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunto el mayor preocupado al ver a su madre llorando.

-Los sanadores no intervendrán si no pagamos el costo de la operación –contesto Arthur con tono sombrío.

-¿Cuánto es eso? –pregunto Bill dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía.

-10 mil galeones –respondió Molly sollozando.

-¿Tanto? –murmuraron los gemelos con asombro.

-Serán malditos… -murmuro Bill con furia y golpeo la pared con frustración -¿De dónde vamos a conseguir tanto dinero?

Los Weasley no llegaron a responder ya que la voz de una niña los interrumpió.

-¿Cómo está su hija, señores Weasley? –pregunto Anne con amabilidad sin percatarse de que Molly estaba llorando lo cual la alarmo -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso esta…? –no quería terminar la pregunta.

-No, por Merlín no –contesto el señor Weasley apresurado –pero no ha presentado mejora.

Entonces Arthur le conto todas las trabas que los sanadores de San Mungo les habían puesto desde que ingresaron a Ginny al hospital en la madrugada y que solo la habían mantenido estable a base de pociones para reponer la sangre y revitalizantes pero que se habían negado a tratarla como correspondía ni a intervenirla para evitar que las maldiciones oscuras que había recibido su cuerpo siguieran avanzando.

Anne permaneció con una expresión neutra durante todo el relato maldiciéndose internamente por no haber venido antes.

-¿Cómo me dijo que se llama el sanador? –pregunto con voz tranquila una vez que Arthur termino.

-Mark Bennett –contesto el señor Weasley apretando los dientes –que por cierto, ahí viene –señalo a un joven sanador de cabello rubio que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Me temo que tengo malas noticias –dijo el sanador con fingida pena en cuanto llego a la familia –la señorita Weasley no puede seguir ingresada en este hospital debido a los altos medicamentos que se requieren y que claramente no pueden conseguir –dirigió una mirada de desdén a la ropa desgastada de los señores Weasley y de los gemelos sin reparar en Anne o Bill.

Molly ahogo un grito de angustia y los varones Weasley casi saltan sobre el sanador si no es porque Anne lo ataco primero.

Los Weasley quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como la niña movía su mano derecha y el sanador salió volando hacia atrás chocando fuertemente contra la blanca pared quedando momentáneamente aturdido.

-¿Qué…? –Dijo confundido y por fin vio a la niña Potter – ¡señorita Potter! –Exclamo levantándose del suelo bastante sorprendido de ver a un miembro de los Potter en el hospital olvidando por completo el ataque -¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –pregunto en un tono muy diferente al que había dirigido a los Weasley.

Anne lo miro con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una extraña mueca y sin avisar lo volvió a mandar al suelo, solo que esta vez dos metros antes de caer al suelo.

Anne se acercó al sanador de forma muy peligrosa para una niña de apenas trece años, lo tomo fuertemente de la túnica azul y lo miro directo a los ojos, algo que le dio miedo al sanador pues nunca había visto una expresión tan fría.

-¿Por qué razón no han atendido a Ginevra Weasley? –pregunto en tono helado.

-Po…po…porque su…sus padres no…no han pagado la…la…cuota del Hos…hospital –tartamudeo el sanador con miedo.

-¿Y cuánto es eso? –pregunto esta vez de verdad enfurecida pues su cabello rojo era agitado por magia pura.

-10 mil galeones –contesto apenas en un murmullo debido al miedo.

-Te diré una cosa –Anne le soltó de la túnica y lo miro con superioridad –atenderás a Ginevra Weasley y curaras todas sus heridas y si alguna de ellas le afecta de por vida por no ser atendidas adecuadamente con solo tronar los dedos tu quedaras fuera del hospital y me encargare en persona que nadie te de algún trabajo, ni siquiera el más miserable –el sanador se levantó apresurado y dispuesto a ir a atender a Ginny pero Anne lo detuvo –y si ella muere te daré de comer a los _Dementores_ que custodian mi casa –le advirtió sonriendo con malicia y el sanador casi salió corriendo del pasillo –maldito cobarde –mascullo por lo bajo en cuanto el sanador de perdió de vista.

Los Weasley la miraban entre asombrados y agradecidos.

-No se preocupen por los gastos –dijo a los Weasley sonriendo amable –mis padres lo pagaran todo.

-No podemos aceptar eso –dijo Arthur rápidamente -te lo agradezco mucho pero ya has hecho lo suficiente y… -Anne lo interrumpió.

-Nada de eso –dijo Anne restándole importancia –cualquier persona capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort –los Weasley se estremecieron - y sobrevivir para contarlo merece el respeto de la familia Potter y de la Orden del Fénix –termino ignorando la reacción de la familia.

-Pero… -trato de objetar el señor Weasley pero Anne no se lo permitió.

-Nada de peros –dijo bastante firme y testaruda como su madre.

-Gracias –dijo Molly muy agradecida.

-Lo que sea por la familia –dijo Anne para confusión de todos y se negó a responder a sus preguntas.

HE PENSADO EN VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE PUEDAN SER EL ESPIA Y NO ENCUENTRO A NADIE MEJOR QUE REGULUS BLACK PERO DADO QUE ESTA MUERTO QUIERO PEDIR SU OPINION AL RESPECTO PARA SABER SI TRAERLO A LA VIDA O BUSCAR A OTRO QUE PUEDA SUSTITUIRLO.  
DEJEN SUS COMENTAARIOS PARA SABER SU OPINION


End file.
